What you thought you knew
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Feliciano was always one to fall in love with the wrong people. After dating so many, he finally gave up and decided to take a break. Then one day someone comes into his life unexpectedly who is charming, sweet, and handsome. Only there's just one problem… N. Italy/Spain Romano/Spain Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to my first Hetalia fanfiction. This is something that's been on my mind for a while now and I thought that I'd finally make it into a story. It's going to have a lot of drama and romance. Just a forewarning, there is going to be yaoi. So expect lemons later on. Now please enjoy my story and don't forget to review. Thanks!

**Warning: **Some sexual situations present.

* * *

Feliciano walked down the streets of his neighborhood enjoying the beautiful weather. He had orders from his brother Lovino to pick up some fresh fruit and vegetables from the market for tonight's dinner. Even though he ordered him around most of the time, it was nice for him to get out of the house and walk around. Sometimes he would meet new people and make friends. He loved to talk and sometimes people couldn't stand him. But he didn't care.

Feliciano is such a care free person. Many villagers would befriend him easily and he would visit them daily to talk about anything that was of the topic of the day. While the girls of the village would smile at him and blush when he would wave and wink. The young girls loved him because he was handsome, kind, generous, and flirtatious. Many times he would flirt with them and lead them on, but then did nothing about it once they were in his grasp.

It was not that he didn't like girls, it was that he didn't want to get involved with anyone at the moment. Sure he dated around here and there and the relationships would almost always end badly. The girls would either smack him for checking out other women, get mad at him for forgetting their birthday, or cry when he wouldn't stop talking.

His past relationships weren't all that great. He never found his true love just yet. But he was only nineteen years old so he figured it was time to take a break from romance and think of more important things.

Feliciano scanned his eyes on the market stands until something caught his attention. It was the most important thing in his life regardless of love and friendship.

Pasta.

"Ooh that looks so good! How much is that?" Feliciano exclaimed while eyeing the freshly made pasta on the market stand.

"Seven euro." The man behind the stand spoke.

"Okay I'll take it!" Feliciano smiled.

"Uh…how much do you want of it?"

"Twenty of them!"

The man raised an eyebrow at the weirdness of the young man in front of him. "Okay, hold on."

The man prepared the pasta and placed it in a box and then handed it to Feliciano. Feliciano gladly paid the man and then said thank you while walking away.

'_Ve! This is so perfect! Tonight I will make the best pasta for Lovi.'_ Feliciano thought as he trotted the streets heading for his home.

He lived with his older brother for a couple of years now since they both decided to move out of their father's house. It was small, but it was perfect for just the two of them. Just the little dream house he always wanted.

It was great for two people. Just two people and it was amazing while it lasted.

And then Lovino got a boyfriend.

Now the house was crowded because he was living with them now. Feliciano felt strange at first at having to know that his eldest brother was homosexual, but he still loved him and accepted it. He loved his brother more than anything in the whole world. There was nothing that could come between them and he would do anything for him to be happy. Even if he was mad and snapped at him most of the time, he could still tell that he loved him back.

But now the house was way too crowded for three people. There was only one floor and it felt uncomfortable at times. Especially when his boyfriend would get all touchy feely in front of him.

He reached the house and opened the door with his key while holding the box of fresh made pasta in his other arm. As he walked in he closed the door behind him and locked it. Feliciano always got excited whenever he was going to cook pasta because it was his favorite thing. While quickly removing his shoes he started to head over to the kitchen and then something caught him off guard.

When he entered the kitchen all he saw was Lovino lying on the table without a shirt and Antonio lying on top of him kissing him like no tomorrow. Gasps and moans escaped from their mouths causing Feli to blush and stare at them in shock. The pasta in his hands almost gave way, but he quickly caught it and made a little noise while doing so causing the two to stop kissing and look over.

"Ah Feli! Shit get off of me!" Lovino practically pushed Antonio off of him as quickly as possible and went to pick up his shirt putting it on fast. He had a large blush on his face as he stared at his younger brother looking at him in shock. Antonio didn't have much of a reaction and he just stood there and stared.

"Feliciano how come you didn't say anything when you walked in!?" Lovino's face got a deeper red as he tried to fix his hair and pants.

"I, uh, I…" Feliciano tried to speak but he only stuttered.

Lovino noticed that he was in shock and he wanted to smack himself for it. Then his eyes roamed to what his brother was holding in his hands and quickly tried to change the subject.

"What is that?"

Feliciano finally snapped out of it. "W-what?"

"That!" Lovino pointed to what he was holding.

"O-oh! It's pasta. I bought it so that I can make some for us tonight." He gave a nervous laugh.

Lovino smacked his forehead while closing his eyes and sighed. "You forgot again didn't you?"

It took Feli a couple of seconds to figure out what he had meant and then it clicked. "Oh! I'm so sorry Fratello! I totally forgot!" He was starting to get nervous and hoped that his brother didn't freak out on him for forgetting the groceries.

Instead Lovino just sighed. "Ah, whatever. Just make the damn pasta. I'll be in my room." Lovino walked off into the next room leaving Antonio behind.

Antonio had an awkward expression on his face and Feliciano quickly looked away from his gaze and went to start dinner. Antonio stood for a long moment and then spoke.

"I'm, eh, sorry that you had to see that. It wasn't very appropriate for us to be doing something like that so out in the open.."

Feliciano could tell the sincerity in his voice and he just waved it over like it was nothing. "Oh don't be silly. You two love each other. It's only natural, you don't have to worry about me.." Feliciano started to run the water into the pot.

Antonio shuffled his feet in his spot. "No, it was wrong and that is why I have to apologize to you."

Feliciano wondered why this man was being so nice to him despite seeing how Lovino pushed him around all the time and he very well could too. Instead he apologized and he honestly felt a lot better about the situation.

Feliciano turned his head slightly and smiled at the man. "Well then apology accepted! I will call you two when the food is ready ve?"

Antonio gave a small smile and nodded heading off to where Lovino was in his room.

As he walked away, Feli shut the water off and placed the pot on the stove while turning on the flame.

'_Such a nice man. My brother is so lucky to have someone like that.'_

* * *

Dinner went well. All three of them sat at the table and ate in silence. Lovino scarfed down his food as usual and Feliciano and Antonio ate calmly with a content smile on their face. When Lovino was done he sat back in his chair and sighed from being full.

"This was very good Feli."

Feliciano gleamed and smiled at his brother from his nice remark. "Thank you Fratello! I'm glad you liked it."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "Yes this was perfect, thank you."

Feliciano smiled at him too and then he got up and took their plates from the table to be washed. He headed over to the sink and started the water. Lovino got up from the table and stretched.

"Ah, well now I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Feli."

Feliciano glanced back at his brother and smiled. "Ve, goodnight!"

Then he turned his attention back to the dishes. He began washing each one with a sponge and soap happily.

'_Tonight went well. I am so glad that Lovi wasn't that mad at me for forgetting the groceries. Maybe he likes me better now.'_ He thought as he scrubbed one dish, rinsed it off and then placed it in the rack to dry.

While standing there he couldn't help but feel strange. Like a presence was behind him. Slowly he looked behind him and saw that Antonio was still sitting there at the table. Now he was confused as to why he didn't follow his brother to their room. It was not his place to ask but he did anyways.

"Antonio why are you sitting all alone? Aren't you going to sleep with Lovi?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Ah, yes in a little bit. I am just digesting my food."

Feliciano smirked and nodded. "Oh okay then." He finished with the last of the dishes and then dried his hands off on the kitchen towel. He turned around and started to walk past Antonio so he could head to his room for the night.

But before he could leave, Antonio stopped him. "Feliciano?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the man. "Yes?"

"Would you mind spending some time with me? I just don't want to be alone right now.."

There was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice and Feliciano couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. But he figured that he could sit for a little with his brother's boyfriend and try to see if he could help. He always loved to help people, especially if they were sad.

"Yes of course." He walked to the table and sat across from Antonio. He examined his facial expression and noticed that he had a frown. "Is there something wrong Antonio?"

"N-no..I mean.." He sighed. "Yes, actually there is."

Feliciano frowned and wondered why he was so sad. Just not too long ago they were all happy and eating together. But he was curious and just sat there waiting for him to speak out and tell him what was wrong.

"It's…Lovino. We haven't been getting along well lately.."

Now Feliciano was confused. Just earlier today he had caught them making out on the kitchen table.

"But…you two were kissing each other before?"

Antonio blushed at the memory of Feliciano catching them in the act before. "Well yes, but I mean besides that…we have a lot of fights recently. And since you are his brother I figured that you could tell me a little more about him and what makes him happy."

Feliciano would have understood and gave him some pointers about his brother. But in all honesty, he really didn't know what made his Fratello happy. He thought long and hard and then it came to him.

"Ah I know! Lovi loves it when you are on time, and bring him the right things, and and I'm pretty sure if you buy him something nice he would love you more!"

Antonio smirked at him and sighed. "Yes Feliciano. I have before. But he seems to be stressed all of the time. I don't understand why."

Feliciano was at a loss of words. He had no idea how their relationship was and what they did together daily. So how was he supposed to give him advice from something he didn't know?

"Antonio..I am sorry but I really do not know how to make Fratello happy. I have tried many times and every once in a while he smiles or acknowledges what I do for him." Feliciano looked down to his hands on the table and frowned. "So..I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

There was a long moment of silence and then suddenly Antonio reached his hands out and placed them on top of Feliciano's. Feliciano trailed his eyes to where his hands were on top of his own and then up to his face with a confused expression. Feliciano felt his face getting warmer for some reason.

"It is okay Feli. I understand and thank you for talking with me. I will be going to bed now, goodnight."

With that, Antonio got up from his seat and left for his room.

Feliciano just sat there wondering what just happened. The man had touched him and he didn't know why. Maybe it was a nice gesture? Something men did in Spain? He didn't know.

But what he did know was that it made him feel strange. His face got all hot and he became nervous at the moment his hands touched his. But instead of pondering about something as silly as that, he felt the need to lay down because he was getting sleepy.

He got up from the chair and headed out to his room for the night.

* * *

"Fratellino, get over here!" Lovino shouted out for his brother as he noticed that he went off in another direction to talk to some villagers.

"Coming!" Feliciano shouted as he ran back to where his brother was walking.

"Stop messing around Feli, we need to get some groceries and then clean the house later. Enough chit chat with the villagers."

"Yes Lovi." Feliciano stood by his side as they walked together to the market.

The day was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. There was some humidity in the air and that was a tell tale sign that it was probably going to rain soon. Feliciano loved the rain. It was so peaceful and nice, especially when it was really warm outside and he wanted to cool off.

Eventually they got to the market and they purchased some items for their house. Lovino walked off to get some house hold necessities and Feliciano went to buy the groceries. Lovino always trusted his brother to buy the food because every time he cooked it came out great. And plus Lovino wasn't much of a cook to begin with. He'd always relied on his boyfriend and brother to feed him.

When they were finished they left the market and then started to walk home. It was already late in the afternoon and dinner time was approaching soon. Feliciano walked ahead a little faster with his groceries in his arms. He wanted to say goodbye to some of his friends by the stores before he left for the day.

After he did so he ran back to his brother and they both walked back to their house in silence.

A couple of blocks before they reached their home, something popped into his mind. It was of last night and the talk he had with Antonio.

Feliciano realized that this might be the best and only time to question his brother about their relationship. Though he might get mad, he didn't care because he didn't want to see Antonio upset anymore.

"Hey Lovi?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Um…I have a question.."

"What is it?"

"Well…um.."

"Well what is it we don't have all day!"

Feliciano took a deep breath. "It's about Antonio."

Suddenly Feliciano could see that his brothers expression went from annoyed to sad. But then flashed back to annoyed in an instant. "What about him?"

"Last night…um, we talked in the kitchen. He told me that you were upset lately and it is making him upset and I just wanted to sit and listen so that I could help but then I really couldn't help and I could tell he was still sad and then-"

"Stop rambling and get on with it!"

"Okay…are you two getting along together?"

Lovino went silent for a couple of moments making him feel a little uncomfortable. Then he spoke again.

"Yes we are. It's just a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Not really."

Feliciano frowned. "Well if you want to talk I am here you know?"

Lovino sighed as they stopped in front of their front door. They stood there for a moment in silence as Feliciano kept his eyes on his brother's face wondering what he was thinking about.

Then Lovino looked at him in his eyes and spoke. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Feliciano was taken aback. The last time they had slept together in the same bed was years ago. "With you? But, but what about Antonio?"

"He won't be back until late tonight. And when he does you can go back to your room."

Feliciano didn't really know what to say to that. But he did know one thing and that was to be there for his Fratello. Despite Antonio coming home later would be strange enough; he thought about it and then realized that it wouldn't be that bad. He had missed sleeping in the same bed with his brother anyways.

Lovino was starting to get impatient. "Well?"

"Ah…Ve! No problem."

Feliciano caught a slight glimpse of a smirk on Lovino's face as he turned the door knob to let them in.

* * *

Night fall came and Feliciano was lying down next to his brother in bed. Lovino wanted him to sleep in the same bed for comfort and it was strange because he hardly ever wanted Feliciano around him much anymore. So this new random wanting of closeness was something special to him.

It reminded him of when they were younger and slept together in the same bed. Lovino would still treat him with disrespect, but at the end of the night they would fall asleep in each other's arms. It was something Feliciano enjoyed very much and now since he asked for him to do it again he was ecstatic.

Ever since Antonio had moved in, Lovino became even more distant from Feli. It made him sad but at the same time he was happy for him because he found someone to love. Maybe it was the best for him and that he could relieve some of his stresses. But now he had proof that they were both stressed out with each other. He didn't want their relationship to end because he saw how happy Lovino would get when Antonio was around.

He remembered one time a couple of months ago when Antonio came home and they were eating dinner together. He walked in with a bouquet of roses for Lovino because it was their anniversary. Feliciano remembered the beautiful smile his brother gave along with a blush from the nice gesture. It made Feliciano smile and he would never forget that. That is why he was now determined to get them both back together no matter what. He would leave alone his own needs for now until he was certain that they were happy once again.

Feliciano yawned and moved a little closer to his older brother in bed. He was so warm and he wanted nothing more than to hug him from behind. But that would be weird because they were adults now and also he wouldn't know how Lovino would react to it. Though he did it anyways.

Slowly he reached his arm over his older brother and hugged him firmly from behind. Lovino stirred a little in his sleep and groaned, but then he fell silent again. Feliciano let out the breath he was holding in and started to close his eyes.

It was so comfortable. Hopefully when they awoke the next day that Lovino wouldn't get mad at him for sleeping with him like that. But he needed this. This comfort from his sibling. It made him feel content and at ease. Nothing in the world was better than this. Not girls, not friends, not even pasta.

Feliciano started to drift off to sleep when suddenly he heard the front door close rather loudly. He opened his eyes and tried to listen for who it was. He knew that his brother mentioned before that Antonio would be returning later on that night and that when he did he would go back to his room. But he didn't want to leave and sleep alone just yet. He was way too comfortable.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards his brother's room. Soon he knew he had to remove himself from the bed, but he tried to stay for as long as possible until Antonio came in and kicked him out.

The door opened slowly as he walked in and then closed it from behind. Feliciano felt goose bumps for some reason as he felt the man approaching the bed. He frowned but pretended to sleep so that he wouldn't have to move right away. As the footsteps came closer they stopped right behind him. Feliciano tried to keep his breathing under control as he heard some movement of what sounded like clothes landing on the floor.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip behind him as Antonio eased himself onto the bed and laid down next to him. Then an arm reached over his waist and pulled him close to him. Feliciano couldn't breathe. Antonio was hugging him from behind flush against his body. He could smell alcohol on his breath and now wondered if he was intoxicated and thought that he was Lovino.

It was quiet for a while and he really didn't know what to do. Should he wake his Fratello and let him know that Antonio was home? Or should he tell Antonio that it was him and not Lovino? He was so confused.

Feliciano was starting to get nervous when Antonio moved to whisper in his ear. "Papi I'm sorry. I want to make things better please."

His breath was warm and reeked of some sort of strong liquor. Then before Feliciano could say anything Antonio's hand started to trace down his stomach slowly and started to head downward towards his private area.

Feliciano started to break out in sweet and his breath became fast.

'_Oh no oh no, no don't do it. Help Lovi what do I do?!'_

His hands were so warm and strong and felt really nice against his body, but this was wrong! He had to stop this and make Antonio realize that it wasn't Lovino that he was touching.

And just before he could protest he felt a hand slip down into his boxer briefs and take hold of his half hardening member. Feliciano let out a pleasured breath. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he stopping him?

Antonio started to move his hand up and down slowly creating a shiver throughout his body.

'_This is wrong. I don't know what to do. He thinks that I'm Lovi!'_

Then his hand started moving faster causing Feliciano to accidentally let out a moan.

'_No this needs to stop. I need to leave now!'_

Feliciano quickly recovered and grabbed his hand to remove it from under his underwear.

The last thing Feliciano wanted to do was to wake his brother and have him angry with him. Instead he got up quickly and practically jumped over the man from the bed and headed for the door.

Before he could leave he heard him call out for him quietly.

"Feliciano? Is that you?"

Feliciano froze in his spot with eyes wide in horror. This man had just mistaken him for his brother and molested him. Not intentionally, but he had touched his private area.

How should he respond? What did he have to say? He could have told Antonio right away that it was him and not Lovino. But he didn't, and he didn't know why.

"Y-yes Antonio. I was going to bed, goodnight." Feliciano shakily reached for the door knob but then was suddenly stopped by a hand on his waist. How did this man sneak behind him so fast? And so quietly?

"Feli…I am so so sorry. I thought you were Lovino. I didn't mean to.." The man breathed into his ear causing a shiver to rise from his body once more. Feliciano couldn't tell what he was feeling, but the closeness of his brother's boyfriend was making him feel on edge.

"It's..okay Antonio. No problem. Let's pretend it never happened okay?" Feliciano spoke quietly because the last thing he wanted was for his brother to wake and find out what happened. Then that would definitely ruin their relationship for good.

"Okay. I'm sorry…I'm not in my right mind right now. I hope you are not mad at me…Goodnight Feli." The hand on his waist was removed and that was his cue to leave the room as fast as he could. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him as quietly as possible. All the while holding onto his breath as he dashed to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against his door and started breathing in sharp pants.

He didn't understand what had happened. One minute he was nice and comfortable lying with his brother in bed and then the next minute he was groped by his brothers boyfriend. He didn't know what to feel at that moment.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was to sleep and forget about whatever had happened in the last five minutes. He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He was still shaking from what had happened and hoped to God that Lovino hasn't witnessed any of it. He was praying that Antonio would keep this to himself and not tell Lovino what happened.

But besides all of that, something confused him to no end. Why was he getting turned on by his touch? He should have felt ashamed and disgusted but instead he felt really good.

It scared him. No man has ever touched him before like that and it was different. Girls have touched him before and it had turned him on but this was something totally new. He wasn't homosexual like his brother, but he felt a strange stir of arousal when Antonio's hand grasped around his erection.

He couldn't think of this now though. In fact, he didn't want to think about this ever. Instead he just pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes tightly waiting for sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

**A/N: **Thank you for the review! I appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter as it is going to get more intense. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. :) Thanks!

**Warning: **Lime

* * *

The next morning Feliciano woke up with the covers still over his head. He was sweating overnight from the heat of the blanket as he moved away the covers and sat up slowly from his bed. The sun was out and he could tell that it was morning. Still he glanced to the clock on the side of his bed and it read half past ten.

Slowly he scooted off the bed and stretched his arms out above him. He seemingly had a good night's rest despite what happened last night. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of that strange ordeal, so he decided to shake it off and get ready for the day ahead of him.

He made his way to the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. When he was finished he walked back to his room to get dressed. On his way to his room he noticed that no one was awake yet, so he figured they were still sleeping in his brother's room.

From his wardrobe he grabbed a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He brushed his hair out and noticed that his curl sprung up from the side after he ran the comb through it. His hair was getting a little longer now and he knew he had to get it trimmed soon. But before that he could do that he was hungry, so he decided to head to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

He walked through the quiet hallway to the kitchen and passed his brother's room. It was silent so he knew that they were still sleeping. When he got to the kitchen he went to the fridge and grabbed some fruit and cheese. Then he reached in the cabinet above the sink and pulled out some wheat toast to serve with the cheese. He knew that Lovino loved to drink cappuccino with his breakfast so he prepared that too.

Feliciano hardly ever drank coffee, but today he felt like he could use a cup. When the coffee was finished he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some. Then he grabbed the two plates of food and brought it over to the table along with his coffee. Just before he could sit down he heard the door open to his brother's room.

Footsteps were heard down the hall and then came to the kitchen. Feliciano looked up and saw his brother standing there staring at him with bed hair and eyes half closed.

"Good morning Fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed and smiled. Lovino only grunted.

"Come have some fruit and coffee." Feliciano moved a chair away from the table for his brother to sit on. And he did.

"Yea.." Lovino spoke lowly and grabbed some fruit from the plate and began eating it slowly.

"You look tired Lovi. Are you feeling alright?" Feliciano frowned slightly while handing him a cup of cappuccino.

"I'm fine."

"Okay well, make sure to eat up! Today you have work so you have to be fresh and awake." Feliciano smirked and sat opposite of him. Then he grabbed some toast with cheese and began eating. Then Lovino's door opened again.

Suddenly he started to feel a little nervous as he heard Antonio's footsteps from down the hall. Then he appeared in the kitchen. And he looked worse than Lovino did.

"Buenos dias." He spoke with a sigh as he practically dragged his feet over to the kitchen counter. Feliciano watched him carefully as he went to go pour himself some cappuccino.

"There's nothing stronger than this?" Antonio looked over to where they were sitting at the table.

"Ah..I have espresso in the cabinet if you want." Feliciano spoke quietly than usual. Lovino noticed his tone of voice and gave him a weird look.

"Oh okay thank you." Antonio reached for the espresso and started to prepare it.

Feliciano suddenly felt his hunger dissipate. He wondered if Antonio had remembered anything from last night. He was obviously intoxicated but he did realize that it was him he was touching and not his brother.

'_What if he doesn't remember? What if I'm freaking out for nothing?'_ Feliciano thought hopefully as he kept a good eye on Antonio.

"Why are you looking at him like that Feli?" Lovino snapped Feliciano out of his gaze catching him off guard.

"What? Oh I was just wondering…ah why he looks so-so…ah.."

"I'm just hung over Feliciano. Nothing to worry about." Antonio spoke before Feliciano had a chance to explain himself.

"Oh..sorry for wondering."

"Don't be sorry." Antonio smirked and walked over to the table with the coffee in his hands and sat down next to Lovino.

"Why do you care anyways Veneziano?"

Feliciano looked to his brother with wide eyes and his hands started to shake. What did he have to say to that? Did he have any idea of what happened last night between them?

Antonio could tell of his distress and quickly butt in. "Lovi papi, he was just concerned. No need to talk to him like that." Antonio turned to look at Feliciano and winked.

A sudden blush came across his face as he quickly looked down to stare into his coffee.

"Whatever." Lovino mumbled to himself and took a sip of his coffee.

They sat there in silence for a couple of moments. Feliciano wondered to himself why Antonio was being so nice to him. If anything, he should be upset with him. He should have told him right away that it was him he was touching and not Lovi.

Then again, he remembered that he'd agree to pretend that none of it ever happened. In which he could tell he was such a good actor.

"I'm going to work. I'll see you two later." Lovino got up from the table and left for his room leaving his plate from behind. Feliciano was already used to cleaning after him as he nodded and got up from the table. He went over to grab his brother's plate but then was stopped with a hand on his.

"It's okay Feli, I'll take care of it." Antonio gave him a small smile.

Feliciano couldn't hide his blush now.

His warm hand was on top of his and he didn't know whether he should move it or wait until he did so himself. Then the hand was removed.

"Ve, thank you Antonio. You are so nice." Feliciano gave a nervous smile and quickly brought his own plate to the sink to wash it.

Today was going to be very awkward.

* * *

As the morning progressed, Feliciano spent his time walking the streets to say hello to his friends. He also went to the barber and got a little hair cut. It wasn't too short and he kept it chin length like he usually did.

It was afternoon now and Feliciano was starting to get hungry. Pizza sounded nice and he wondered if Antonio would like some too since he was home alone. He headed over to the market where they sold fresh dough and bought a pound of it. Then he picked up some fresh tomatoes and cheese. He loved making pizza from scratch because it was fun and it tasted really good. It was the perfect lunch.

When he was done purchasing the ingredients he started to head back to his house. He knew Lovino wouldn't get home until after seven so since he had a lot of time, he could make two pizza's instead of one.

He walked up to his house and reached for his keys. Then something caught his attention. It was music.

It was loud music playing from inside but it didn't sound Italian. It was some man singing in Spanish. He opened the door and now he could hear the music more clearly. It actually sounded kind of nice.

As he advanced inside he removed his shoes by the closet and walked into the kitchen. He found Antonio wearing a red apron and he was singing to himself and cooking something on the stove. It looked like soup of some sort.

Feliciano watched as he swayed his hips slowly to the music and sang while stirring the soup.

'_He looks really cute.'_

Feliciano caught himself and shook his head of his unwanted thoughts. Then he spoke up to let Antonio know that he was there.

"Hello Antonio!"

At first he didn't hear him as he kept singing and dancing obviously enjoying his alone time. Feliciano tried again and walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder.

Antonio jumped and accidentally knocked the wrapped up dough from Feliciano's hands.

"Dios mio! I am sorry Feli you startled me!" Antonio quickly bent down and picked up the dough.

"No, no it's okay. I shouldn't have scared you like that!" Feliciano bent down as well helping him pick up the dough. Some of it fell out of the wrap but not too much.

Antonio handed Feliciano the rest of the dough that could be saved and the rest he brought it over to the waste basket. Feliciano brought the dough over to the counter next to the stove and began washing his hands.

Then he eyed the soup that was cooking next to him. "Antonio what are you cooking? It smells so nice."

"Ah, it's called "Sopa de Ajo". It's a soup that comes from my country. It's made with garlic, would you like to try some?"

Feliciano kind of liked garlic, but never had it in a soup. Might as well try something new.

"Yes okay. I'll try it." Antonio came next to him and opened the drawer taking out a spoon. He then dipped it into the soup and then turned to Feliciano.

"Come closer." Feliciano was a little hesitant at first, but then he shrugged it off. It was just food.

He came closer to Antonio.

"Closer." Antonio urged him on. Feliciano moved much closer until their bodies were just inches apart.

"Be careful it's really hot." Antonio leaned forward a little and blew on the spoon slowly. Feliciano felt his breath on his face and shivered slightly. Antonio was staring at him with a gaze. His green eyes piercing right through his own amber ones. It was as if Feliciano was under a spell.

"Well?" Antonio spoke and snapped him out of his gaze.

"Oh, oh sorry." Feliciano leaned forward cautiously and closed his eyes. He wrapped his lips around the spoon and slurped the soup into his mouth. The taste was wonderful. There wasn't too much garlic and the flavor was perfect.

Feliciano moved away swallowing and opened his eyes again. "It's amazing.."

Antonio smiled. "Yes I know. I make the best soups. Lovino loves them too."

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Ve, then we should have pizza and soup tonight!"

"Sounds good. Do you need help making the pizza?"

Feliciano thought about it for a minute and then realized that having two people work on it would take less time. Then he nodded. "Yes that would be nice."

Antonio nodded and went over to where the dough was on the counter. Then he turned to Feliciano and blushed. "Ah..heh well how do you make pizza now?"

Feliciano laughed and smiled. "It's okay I'll show you."

* * *

Lovino walked the dark quiet streets to his house. Work was rough today and he couldn't wait until he got home so that he could eat and sleep.

'_Maybe Feli made something good. I'm starving.'_ He thought as he walked up a path to the house.

It was beautiful outside. It was the perfect temperature for a walk in the park. He would take a nice walk to relieve his stress from today's work, but he'd rather go home and eat.

Soon he got to his house and noticed that something was different. The house sounded rather loud for some reason as he could make out some sort of music playing from inside. He figured it was just Antonio playing his music while waiting for him.

He reached for his keys and opened the door letting himself in. Music was blasting and the sounds of laughter and movement was coming from the kitchen. Lovino was really confused as to why there would be so much commotion going on. Was there a party going on that he didn't know about?

He put his bag down and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. The music was getting louder and louder as he approached the room. He walked in and then a sight caused his mouth to drop.

Antonio was dancing with Feliciano closely shaking their hips together to the music. The whole kitchen was a mess. There was dough, flour, and sauce everywhere and all over them. They were laughing as Antonio was trying to teach his brother how to dance. Antonio held him close with his hands on his waist and he could have sworn that his hand was groping his ass. Feliciano was blushing but was laughing nonetheless while Antonio dipped him and brought him back up again to continue the dance.

Antonio never did anything like this with him. Why was he acting this way with his own brother? Why did he look so happy and why was he touching him like that?

This was all too much for him. It started to make him angry inside.

He didn't like the way this looked.

"What the hell is going on!?" Lovino shouted and Antonio and Feliciano immediately stopped dancing and turned to see Lovino glaring at them from the doorway. Feliciano stepped away from Antonio quickly and started to stutter.

"L-Lovi! This this isn't what it looks like!"

"What the hell are you doing dancing with my brother like that?" Lovino glared at Antonio and he swallowed hard in return.

"Papi, it was nothing. I was just cooking with him and then I decided to teach him how to dance. No harm done." He said nervously but at the same time with a confident tone.

"No harm done!? Are you kidding me? You were rubbing yourself all over my Fratellino!"

It was silent for a second. The sound of only the music playing as Antonio snuck a quick glance at Feliciano and then back to his raging brother. "Well that's how we dance where I come from." He shrugged. "It was seriously nothing but if you're going to make such a big deal about it then I'm sorry you feel that way."

"This isn't your country and he is not for you to touch!" Lovino was glaring daggers at him now. "I think you should leave!"

Antonio gasped clearly showing that his words have affected him greatly. Then his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Fine if that's what you want, then I'll go."

Antonio strode past Lovino and bumped shoulders with him harshly as he left the house and slammed the door shut.

Lovino closed his eyes tightly and was shaking slightly with his fists clenched together at his sides. Feliciano didn't know what to do. He felt so horrible but they were just simply dancing and nothing more. Antonio didn't come on to him in any way and his brother was taking this out of hand. He had to say something.

"L-Lovi please listen-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me right now. Just leave me alone.." His voice was strained as if he was about to cry.

Feliciano frowned and walked up to him slowly. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and it was quickly smacked away.

"I said leave me alone!" Lovino walked quickly past him and went straight for his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Feliciano just stood there staring at the wall in front of him. He felt terrible. Had he ruined their relationship for good? All he wanted to do was to make things better between them and now he had only made it worse. Antonio had left and Lovino was mad at him. It was not a good situation.

'_Maybe I should have stayed out of it in the first place..'_ Feliciano thought sadly as he sighed and went to shut the music off. Then he walked to his room quietly.

* * *

A week had passed. A very long and miserable week.

Lovino went to work early leaving Feliciano alone at the house. Lately he had been keeping his distance from his little brother and that made Feliciano really sad and depressed. He didn't deserve to be treated like that since he did nothing bad in the first place. Now he learned that his Fratello was of the jealous type and to never do something like that ever again. Even if it had been just a simple dance.

Memories of that night came back to him. He remembered when he was showing Antonio how to make pizza one minute and then the next they were all messy and laughing together. It was a nice moment and he didn't see anything sexual about it. If anything they were becoming really good friends.

When a song came on that Antonio loved he asked Feliciano if he had ever danced before. When he said no Antonio insisted that he learn. It was awkward at first because he really didn't know how to move his hips with the rhythm but Antonio was patient with him. Eventually he got the hang of it and was twisted and turned around to the music and they couldn't help but laugh.

Feliciano could tell that Antonio had completely forgotten about that other night in Lovino's room and he was glad he did. All he could focus at that moment was on his dance movements and on Antonio's addicting smile. He had such perfect white teeth and his eyes were so green. He was a handsome man and he knew then just why Lovino had fallen in love with him.

He was perfect. Sweet, handsome, kind and gentle. Everything a person could look for. If Feliciano wasn't straight he would definitely give him a chance. And also if he wasn't with his brother either…But besides that, now they were apart and it only made him feel worse about the situation.

Feliciano got up from his bed and did his normal morning routine. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of cappuccino and ate some toast with butter. He wasn't that hungry this morning because he felt terrible that his brother was mad at him and that Antonio had left. Though he knew that he would be back one day because his things were still at the house.

If and when he did return, he would apologize to him right away and make sure that he was okay. He knows that Antonio loves his brother so much and the fact that he told him to leave like that must have broken his heart. Feliciano didn't want to think about it more because it only made him more depressed. He never wanted people to fight. And plus they were just becoming good friends and now he suddenly left.

The day went by smoothly as Feliciano worked on his little garden in the back yard. He just started to grow some tomatoes and they were coming out great. It was good because that way he didn't have to go out and buy them all the time. Now he could just easily pick them from his yard to make his tasty sauces.

The weather was nice outside and it was the perfect day to go out for a stroll. After he watered the plants he left the house and started to walk to the village area. He thought that maybe he could visit a couple of his friends to keep his mind off of things for a little while.

When he got to the stores he met with one of his good friends Vinny. They talked for a little while and that seemed to cheer him up a bit. Then from a corner of his eye he noticed a girl walk up to him slowly. He turned around to face her and his mouth fell open.

She was a beautiful girl about his height with long wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a white and red flower summer dress that clung perfectly to her delicate frame. Feliciano was in awe.

She smiled and her teeth were so white that it could have blinded him. His heart started to beat faster as she approached him stopping just by his side.

"Hello." She spoke and it was like music to his ears.

Feliciano closed his mouth realizing that he still had it open. "H-Hello."

"I've seen you around here before. What is your name?" She had a strong Italian accent and that was something that Feliciano liked a lot.

"N-name? My name? Hehe it's um..well.." _'Why can't I remember my name!'_

"Feliciano. His name is Feliciano." Vinny spoke out obviously helping him along with the conversation. Feliciano of course was grateful for it.

"Feliciano? What a nice name. My name is Ciana. Nice to meet you."

"Oh hello Ciana. Nice to meet you too." Feliciano had a blush on his face as he stared at her in a daze.

"I noticed you around here a lot lately and I just wanted to get a chance to finally meet you. Well, see you sometime later." She turned and waved while walking away.

Feliciano just stared at her love struck. Then his friend finally spoke.

"Looks like she is really into you Feli. You should ask her out sometime."

"Yes…I should. I mean no!" He shook his head and faced his friend. "No I promised myself no more dating for a while!"

"Yea sure whatever Feli. We all know you're going to get with her eventually. She really likes you."

"You…really think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh well then I'll think about it. But for now no! I made a promise to myself. No more girls!"

"So…you're turning homosexual then?"

Feliciano blushed from the comment and then snapped at the man. "What?! No! Why would you say something like that?"

Vinny laughed and it only upset Feliciano even more. "Haha I was just kidding Feliciano. Calm down there is no reason to be so defensive."

Feliciano calmed down a bit and then gave a little nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Heh heh I guess I was over reacting for nothing ve?"

His friend raised an eyebrow looking at him skeptically. "Right."

"Well I am going back home now. Goodbye Vinny!"

"Bye Feli."

Feliciano started to walk back to his house. It was a short walk but he was starting to get really hungry. He hasn't been eating well lately since that night and he knew that there was left over pasta in the fridge for him to eat. Plus he really didn't feel like cooking anything right now because he wasn't in the mood to do much.

As he was walking, tons of thoughts flowed through his mind. He thought about the girl that he just met. Ciana. Such a beautiful name. She was beautiful. One of the prettiest he had ever met. He could foresee dating her in the future, but for right now his mind was set on something else.

And it was to fix Fratello and Antonio's relationship.

Again it wasn't his place to do so, but he really wanted to help. He didn't care if he got yelled at from Lovino again. He wanted to see them happy. And before he could be happy, they had to be happy first. His family always came before anyone else. If Lovino wasn't happy then he wasn't happy.

He got closer to the house and suddenly he noticed a figure of a person sitting on his front porch stairs in the distance. He squinted and noticed that it was someone familiar. It was Antonio.

Feliciano gasped and ran quickly to where he was sitting and then stopped right in front of him. Antonio lifted his head from his hands and Feliciano could see that his eyes were red and it was a strong indication that he was crying.

"Antonio. I haven't seen you in a while! Is everything alright?"

"No Feli. It's not. I'm here to get my belongings."

Feliciano frowned. "But why? I'm sure Fratello didn't mean what he said before."

"Yes he did. I'm sorry about what happened last week…May I come in and get my things?"

Feliciano couldn't believe it. They were really broken up. He hated seeing Antonio like this. He was such a happy man who smiled all the time. Why did Lovino have to do this?

"No I have to apologize. I should have known that my Fratello would get jealous. I'm the one who is supposed to know him more."

"But…you told me that you don't know him much remember?"

Feliciano caught himself and pursed his lips while looking away. "Yes…I remember."

Antonio frowned and got up from where he was sitting. He realized that mentioning that may have upset him and he didn't want that. Instead he moved forward and pulled Feliciano into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Feliciano's eyes went wide. Antonio was hugging him and he could feel his strong arms wrap around his small frame. Antonio was just a couple of inches taller but his body seemed to fit just perfectly against his.

He sighed and closed his eyes and started to hug him back. "It's okay Antonio. Really."

Antonio smirked and pulled back from the hug to look into his eyes. "Well then that's good. Let's go inside now, si?"

Feliciano nodded and smiled. "Si." He then followed him inside the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Lovino came home shortly and entered the house not so quietly. He had a long hard day at work and all he wanted to do was eat and then sleep. He walked into the kitchen and then grabbed something to eat. He ate alone and realized that Feliciano was probably sleeping in his room or something. After he was done eating he sighed and placed his plate in the sink and then headed off to his room.

'_Maybe I should apologize to Feliciano?'_ He thought sadly as he walked slowly down the hall to his room. _'I was way too harsh on him before. I shouldn't have been…Tomorrow I will definitely talk to him.'_

He stopped just in front of his room and sighed. _'I wonder how Antonio is doing?…I want to talk to him soon. He didn't deserve that and I didn't mean what I said..'_

Then he suddenly smelled something different. A nice scent that was coming from his room and it smelled like incense was burning. It confused him because he didn't burn anything before he left the house. Nervously he turned his door knob and entered his room. What he saw in front of him surprised him to no end.

The room was dimly lit with candles all around. Incense was burning and created a beautiful atmosphere. Rose petals were on the floor and it looked like something out of a romance movie. His eyes roamed to where Antonio was kneeling on his floor by his bed with roses in one arm and a small black box in the other.

Lovino was in shock. His breath caught in his throat. It was so beautiful.

"Lovino?"

Lovino stared at him and he couldn't move. Instead he just spoke. "Antonio? What is all of this?" He spoke in a low tone of voice that was almost a whisper.

"It's for you mi amor. I couldn't leave you. Not just yet. I need you to take me back." Antonio kept his position kneeling on the floor waiting for Lovino to answer.

"I…I…" Lovino didn't know what to say.

Antonio got up from the floor and walked towards him until he stopped just in front of him. He held out the small black box and Lovino eyed it and took it slowly from his hand.

"Just say yes. I promise I will treat you better. I love you."

Lovino felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked down to the box he held in his hand and then back to Antonio's eyes.

Antonio smiled. "Open it."

Lovino went to open the box and inside was a shiny platinum ring. Lovino really couldn't breath now as he was starting to feel faint. "What is thi-…wha what?"

Antonio got onto one knee and his eyes widened. "I know we've only been together for almost a year. But I can't stand to have you leave me like this. I can't live a day without you. I love you Lovino Vargas. That is why I need to ask you this." Antonio paused to take a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Lovino felt like he was going to faint. It was so sudden. So out of nowhere. He forgot to breathe. The room started to spin but Antonio caught him when he started to tumble back a bit.

Tears started to form from his eyes as he suddenly took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Do you have any…any idea what you are doing?"

"Yes." Antonio answered confidently.

"Do…do you know what this means?"

"Yes."

"That you will marry me and we'll be together…forever?"

Antonio sighed. "Yes."

"Forever and ever?"

"Just say yes already!"

"Yes!" Lovino pulled Antonio into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. The scene was so perfect and they couldn't be any happier. All the while this was going on; Feliciano was peaking behind their door and smiling to himself in victory.

'_That definitely worked this time.'_

* * *

Flashback

"_I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything I do lately makes him upset!"_

"_But that's just how Lovi is. He's never happy about anything. You shouldn't take offense to it."_

"_Feli you don't understand. I love him so much. I would do anything just to get him back."_

_Feliciano thought for a second and then a crazy idea came to his mind. "I know! Why don't you do something you never done before? Something exciting!"_

_Antonio looked intrigued. "Like what?"_

"_Like marry him!"_

_Antonio looked shocked and tried to say something in regards to the crazy idea, but instead he choked on his spit and started coughing uncontrollably._

"_Antonio are you okay?! Do you need water?!" _

_*Cough*"No." *Cough, cough* "I'm okay."_

_Feliciano rubbed his back for him. "That was weird. You just coughed out of nowhere. Anyways what do you say?"_

_Antonio looked at him like he was crazy. "Feliciano, that is _way_ too big of a step to take. Plus he might hate me even more."_

"_Nonsense! He loves you. And if you do that for him, he will definitely forgive you!"_

_Antonio thought about it for a second. Would Lovino really take him back if he takes the next step with him?_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Ah…okay. I trust you Feli. But how do I do it?"_

_Feliciano smirked widely. "I know just the thing. Let's go to the jewelry store and pick the perfect ring!"_

_Antonio swallowed hard. Marriage. Such a big step…but he loves Lovino enough to do it. _

_Antonio took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay let's go."_

"_Ve, let's do it!"_

End of Flashback

Ever since that day Lovino and Antonio have been getting along well. In fact, Lovino had more of a smile on his face than Feliciano has ever seen in their entire lives. They really did love each other and it was the perfect plan to get them to marry.

A month after Antonio asked him, they got married at the park just a couple of blocks from the house. The ceremony was beautiful. It was small and nice with just him and Antonio's and Lovino's friends. The whole day was nice and Lovino was blushing the whole time.

They looked so happy together. Feliciano strongly believed in true love and this was the perfect example of it. He had hoped that one day he would find his true love as well. But until then he was happy that things were going well between them.

Now he could finally focus on his own love life.

Feliciano woke up one morning with a smile on his face. The sun was out and it was a perfect day to go out and shop in the village. He made his way out of his room and to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he went back to his room and got changed.

It was the same morning routine he did every day, but he loved it. He headed over to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious cooking in the air. It smelled like something was being fried but he didn't know what. He walked into the kitchen and saw Antonio with his red apron on frying something on the pan. He was humming to himself while flipping over something with a spatula. Feliciano looked around the kitchen and saw that Lovino wasn't up yet.

"Good morning!" Feliciano sang as Antonio turned around and gave him a smile.

"Good morning Feliciano. Want some eggs?"

Feliciano hardly ever ate eggs and especially in the morning. But it wouldn't hurt to try something new. So far with Antonio's cooking he wasn't disappointed. "Okay!"

Antonio took out a plate from the cabinet and scooped up the fried egg with a spatula and placed it on the plate. He then walked over to the coffee machine and poured him a cup of cappuccino. He sprinkled just a little salt onto the egg and then walked over to where Feliciano was sitting.

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Ve! Thank you Antonio!"

Antonio gave him a wide smile and went back to his cooking at the stove.

Feliciano was hesitant at first, but then he took his fork in hand and cut a piece of egg placing it in his mouth. It was new, but he liked it a lot.

"Mmm this is so good! You have to teach me how to make this one day." Feliciano said as he kept eating the egg piece by piece.

"Oh it is so easy. Really no talent needed. But I will show you if you want."

"Really? Okay!"

Feliciano kept eating and took a sip from his mug when he heard Lovino's door close and footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Feliciano turned around in his seat. "Good morning Lovi!"

Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiastic chime. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" He took a seat across from Feliciano.

"I made some eggs. Want some?" Antonio shouted from the stove area.

"I don't want that shit. Is there any toast?"

Feliciano widened his eyes then frowned. "Fratello be a little nicer to him."

"Whatever."

"Just a second." Antonio reached for the bread bin and placed two slices of bread into the toaster. "Would you like some cappuccino papi?"

"Yea sure whatever."

Antonio just smiled and poured him a cup of coffee. He walked towards him placing the mug in front of him and then leaned down kissing him on the cheek. Lovino blushed.

"Stop that you tomato bastard."

Antonio just laughed and went back to cooking. Feliciano smirked and sipped on his cappuccino once more.

"You two are so cute. I swear one day I hope I find someone like that."

"Yea whatever." Lovino mumbled and took a sip of his coffee.

Then Feliciano remembered something. "Oh! I forgot to tell you Lovi. I've been talking to this really nice girl lately. She is so beautiful; I think I might ask her to be my girlfriend."

Antonio froze in his spot and turned around just a little to glance at Feliciano and then quickly turned back to the stove.

"Oh really? I want to meet her then. I'm tired of those stupid girls playing with your head."

"Lovino you care about me don't you~?"

"Shut up."

"Well I was thinking of, um, asking her today. Would you want to meet her tomorrow?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Antonio got a pang of jealousy. He didn't know where that came from so he just frowned and shrugged it off.

"Yes tomorrow is fine. I don't have work."

"Great! Oh I can't wait until you meet her Fratello! She is smart, pretty, and very very nice."

Antonio had a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake. Suddenly he was starting to feel a little angry. But he still didn't understand why.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I know. Just be nice to her please?" Feliciano begged and Lovino only grunted in response.

"If we end up together for a long time we could probably get married just like you and Antonio! It will be perfect. We will live in a house and have many children!"

Antonio totally lost it then. An anger that was building up inside of him reached its peak as he suddenly banged his wrists on the stove top accidentally flipping over the frying pan to the floor. Hot oil spilt everywhere and burned his hand.

"Mierda coño!"

Feliciano and Lovino immediately got up and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay Antonio!? What happened?" Feliciano cried grabbing his burnt hand and guiding him to the sink to run cold water on it.

"I am fine it was an accident, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Accidents happen." Feliciano kept his hand under the water. "Lovino please get the bandages from the bathroom and the aloe cream."

Lovino nodded and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Did your hand slip? Does it hurt?"

Antonio watched Feliciano examine his hand and he couldn't help but blush. Feliciano looked so cute like that all worried about him. He didn't know what happened and where that anger came from. It was as if he was jealous about something that he had said. But why?

Lovino came back with the kit and removed Antonio's hand from the water and wiped it off with a towel. It was red and swollen. There was definitely going to be a blister there soon. He quickly opened the aloe cream and rubbed it carefully on his hand. Feliciano backed away some to give his brother more room to take care of his husband. When he was done placing the cream on, he grabbed a long bandage and wrapped it around his hand, but not too tightly.

"You're a freakin idiot you know that?"

Antonio winced in pain but then relaxed when he was done. His hand was throbbing and he wished that that didn't happen. But unfortunately it did and now he had to deal with the pain. But nothing a couple of drinks couldn't handle.

* * *

Later on that night, Antonio was complaining about the pain on his hand. Lovino went with him to the liquor store after work because Antonio insisted that the pain would go away with alcohol. Lovino thought he was an idiot of course.

But the alcohol had helped and it was easing the pain away slowly. They sat in the kitchen together taking turns with shots. They bought a bottle of rum and they were almost half way done with it just between the two of them.

He was starting to feel a little drunk but he was enjoying his time with Lovino. He thought it was so cute when Lovino would talk nonsense when he got tipsy. When he got like this he would talk nonstop. To be honest, Antonio loved him like this instead of the angry annoyed side of him when he was sober.

A couple more shots later and Antonio was starting to get tired. It was around midnight and Feliciano had gone to bed way before them. It was a perfect night to snuggle in bed and sleep together soundly.

Though something else was stirring in him that he just couldn't ignore. It was of before right after Feliciano talked about that girl that made his insides twist. Something he must have said caused him to react differently. It confused the hell out of him and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. But for now, he had Lovino with him to keep his thoughts in check.

Lovino yawned and got up from the table. "Let's go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Si." Antonio got up from the table as well and grabbed the liquor bottle in his uninjured hand. He went over to the cabinet below the sink and placed it there for another time of use. Then he followed Lovino to their room.

It was dark, just the way he liked it. The room always smelled nice now since Lovino had agreed to light incense once in a while. Before it just smelled plain, and he didn't like plain smelling things.

They both began to undress until they were just in their boxers. Antonio usually slept with a shirt on, but since Lovino slept almost naked in bed every night, it kind of rubbed off on him.

Antonio crawled onto the bed first and went to go put the covers over him. But then he was stopped.

He looked up and found Lovino's eyes. They had a strange glaze to them and he was looking down at him thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Antonio asked kind of curious as to why he stopped him from trying to sleep.

"I want to do something."

Antonio was definitely curious now with his intoxicated mind now coming up with a whole bunch of things to his meaning. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to give you a blow job."

Antonio's eyes widened and he coughed. "Lovino, it's not such a good idea. You're drunk and you never gone down on me before. Tomorrow's another day."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up and let me do it!"

Antonio was in shock when suddenly Lovino dropped to the floor in front of him and started to pull down his boxers.

"Papi are you sure about th-"

"I said shut up!"

"Okay.."

Lovino pulled the rest of his boxers off and stared at Antonio's now hardening member. It was strange for Antonio to have his first time while being intoxicated. But it was his husband after all, so there was no harm in doing it right now regardless of being sober or not.

Lovino licked his lips and lowered his head dragging his tongue up Antonio's shaft. Antonio let out a pleasured sigh as he watched Lovino start to lick and such at his cock. It felt so good, something he never experienced before. And now Lovino was very enthusiastic about it and he couldn't help but gasp and moan at his warm mouth enveloping him whole.

He began to move up and down in a slow motion causing a satisfying chill to flow through his body. As he went deeper and faster Antonio started to moan and buck just a little into his warm mouth. Lovino sucked at his head and Antonio's head tilted back and moaned again. It was so good. Too good. He didn't know if he could last that long like this.

Wave after wave of arousal came to him as he was nearing his climax soon. He reached his good hand out and slid his fingers into Lovino's hair and tugged down lightly to get him to move faster.

"Ohh..Lovi keep going…faster." He moaned as he watched Lovino move his head faster on his cock. He noticed the curl bouncing on the side of his head and wondered what it would do if he played with it.

With his other hand he tugged at the curl and suddenly Lovino twitched and moaned around his cock. Antonio gasped at the vibration and did it again which caused him to moan even more. They had sex before but he never knew that the curl would do such wonders to his lover. But now that he just learned his weak spot, he knew what to do for the future.

His orgasm was coming fast. He closed his eyes and savored every moment of his lips sucking him off and the way he sounded when he moaned.

Then a picture came to his mind as he pictured Feliciano's curl on his head. It was on the opposite side of his brother's, but it still was the same curl.

He wondered to himself what Feliciano would do if he tugged at that curl. How would he sound if he moaned cutely around his cock just like his brother did?

'_No! How could I think of Feliciano like that? He is his brother!'_

He looked down to watch as Lovino kept sucking at his dick with much skill.

'_How would it feel though…if he were to slide his hard member into that cute little mouth of his? To feel his tongue lick around him and to tug at his curl just to hear him moan…'_

"No!"

The sudden shout caused Lovino to stop with his ministrations.

Lovino pulled away from him. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No, I mean, uh, never mind, sorry. It's nothing."

Lovino looked at him weird and then shrugged. "Weirdo." Then he continued on licking and sucking at his dick.

Lovino worked on him faster than before and with more tongue. His orgasm was right there. He was cumming. So close. Don't stop.

"Ahh!" He moaned loudly as he came into his mouth and right just then he looked up and saw him standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Just to let you guys know that there will be a constant POV change in this story. I will do my best to not make it confusing and if it is bothersome then please let me know. Okay enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks!

**Warning: **Lime

* * *

Feliciano couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning in bed all night. He couldn't keep his mind off of what happened earlier when Antonio spazzed out like that and hurt himself. Why did that happen? Was it something he said?

He figured it was something he said because right after he spoke, the accident happened. He felt horrible. He's been worried all day about his hand and he really wanted to see if he was okay. He couldn't help but feel that he was the one to blame for it.

Slowly he got up off the bed and slipped on his slippers. He yawned and started to head out of his room. He opened his door and peeked out into the hallway. It was dark and quiet. Slowly he walked out of his room and went to go head for the kitchen.

He figured that he should go and eat something since he couldn't sleep anyways. Maybe a little snack will make him tired so that he could fall back asleep with no problems.

Besides the fact that he couldn't sleep, he couldn't help but to think about the earlier incident. Antonio acted so strange. It was as if he purposely wanted to knock the frying pan over. Feliciano remembered that before the accident happened, he slammed his fists on the stove.

Was he angry about something? Maybe Lovino's attitude got to him somehow? He honestly didn't know what happened.

He turned the light on in the kitchen and then made his way over to the fridge. While eyeing the items inside something caught his eye. Eggs.

He remembered when Antonio made them for him so he decided to fry himself an egg. Eggs were mainly for breakfast, but it was already late at night to almost be considered morning time. And plus he didn't really care. He looked around in the cabinets for the oil but couldn't find it.

'_Now where did he put it…'_

Feliciano checked through every cabinet until there was one last one to check. He bent down to the cabinet under the sink and opened it. And then he saw it, a half bottle of liquor.

Feliciano knew that Lovino liked to drink once in a while and he figured that they must have drunk earlier together because there was no way he could have finished half the bottle by himself.

Feliciano was curious. He never tried liquor before and he thought that maybe one sip wouldn't do any harm. He grabbed the bottle from under the sink and eyed the label.

'_70% proof? What does that mean?' _Then he shrugged. _'Oh well.'_ He twisted open the top and positioned it to his lips. The smell was strong and he had a bad feeling about it, but he did it anyways.

Slowly he took a sip and it immediately burned his lips and throat.

"Eck!" He grimaced and quickly twisted the cap back on and put it back under the sink. "That was so gross!" Then he noticed the oil that was next to it and smiled. "Ah, there you are!"

He poured some oil into the frying pan and grabbed a spatula from the drawer. He stared at it for a second trying to figure out what to do next. Very briefly he watched Antonio cook for him, but he really didn't pay attention to how he cooked it.

So he turned on the stove and let the pan heat up for a minute. He grabbed an egg from the carton and then froze.

'_How do I do this?'_ Feliciano thought as his eyes went back and forth from the frying pan to the egg. He really didn't want to burn down the house and at the same time he didn't want to bother Antonio in his sleep to come and teach him how. But his stomach rumbled and he was really in the mood for a fried egg.

Usually he would settle for some pasta or fruit, but at that moment he was strangely craving for an egg.

With a sigh he shut off the stove and placed the egg back in the carton.

'_Maybe he won't get that mad if I wake him? He promised me to teach me how anyways.'_

Feliciano looked to the kitchen clock and it was already a little past midnight. He bit his lip thinking about what to do. Antonio was always so nice to him and he knew that he wouldn't get mad at him for asking. So, then it was decided.

"Ve! I will ask him." Feliciano gained enough courage to go ask Antonio to help him out. He started to walk out of the kitchen and into the dark hallway.

It was eerily quiet and it made him shiver a bit. Lovino's room was just a couple of steps away.

Nervously he quietly walked to his room. Though something didn't feel right in his gut and he suddenly had the feeling that he should just turn back and find something else to eat. Antonio could have got drunk with Lovino and passed out which could be another problem. But he realized that he shouldn't be afraid and that he was just being paranoid.

A couple more steps and he reached Lovino's door. The room was quiet and he knew that they were probably sleeping by now. Especially if they drank all that alcohol. Though Feliciano just stood there. Waiting for no apparent reason.

Then when he was just about to knock, he heard Antonio shout out.

"No!"

Feliciano moved away his hand from the door. Why did Antonio say that? Was he having a bad dream?

Maybe if I go and wake him he will feel better…

Carefully, he opened the door as quietly as possible and took a step into the doorway of the room. And suddenly he couldn't move anymore. He just froze in place at the door.

Lovino was kneeling on the floor in between Antonio's legs and was bobbing his head up and down. Antonio had his head tilted back moaning while pushing down on his brother's head.

Feliciano couldn't believe it. He wanted to think that this was just a dream, but it wasn't. And why couldn't he move!?

Instead he just stood there silent and staring. The scene was so arousing that he started to shake a little. His hand covered his mouth to stop any noise that would escape. If Lovino found out that he was watching, then all hell would break loose.

Antonio moaned and bucked into his brother's mouth. The look on Antonio's face was amazing. He was in so much intense pleasure and it was honestly turning on Feliciano to the point that his own member was starting to harden.

He wanted to run. But then he wanted to stay there and watch. Then he went back to feeling that this wasn't a good idea and that he should leave before they notice him. And then again, he wanted to touch himself while watching Antonio's face that was twisted in pleasure.

What was wrong with him? This was his brother doing this to Antonio! Antonio his friend! He shouldn't have to feel this way about him. Why _did _he feel this way about him?

Then Antonio climaxed. He exclaimed the most delicious moan that caused a chill to run down Feliciano's body and went right to his groin. Feliciano held back a moan that was thankfully shut out from the hand on his mouth.

But right just after Antonio shouted, he suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Feliciano.

This had to be a nightmare…this was a nightmare.

He wanted to run and scream from embarrassment. Antonio just noticed that he was there watching him. But he didn't say anything.

He just stared right into his eyes and it was so intense. Feliciano couldn't move. He had to move! Lovino was going to notice him soon.

But the look in his eyes was so incredible. There was shock, confusion, and lust lingering in his piercing green eyes. Feliciano swallowed and snapped himself out of it. Quickly he turned and ran out into the hallway and into his room. He slammed the door not caring if it was loud or not.

His breathing came in heavy pants. His forehead was glistening in sweat. And his pants were so tight that it was painful.

Despite what had happened just a moment ago, he couldn't help but to feel so aroused. All that came to his mind was the look on Antonio's face while he was receiving oral pleasure.

He looked so amazing, so hot, and so vulnerable. Feliciano couldn't take it. He knew it was wrong to think about him like that, but he couldn't help it.

He headed over to his bed and laid down while pulling the covers over him. Quickly he pulled his member out of his boxers and started to stroke it. His hand moved up and down over his length causing him to moan. With his eyes closed tight he pictured something that was so wrong to think about. But he didn't care.

He pictured himself on his knee's pleasuring Antonio. How he would move his mouth up and down on his length while looking up into those beautiful green eyes. How Antonio would moan for him and grab his hair just like that. To yank his curl just a little…

Feliciano's movements sped up as he panted and writhed in his bed. He was never like this before. He hardly ever masturbated, but from what he just witnessed had turned his hormones into overdrive. He wanted nothing more than to just cum and then sleep.

When he was close to his orgasm, the last image he pictured was of Antonio slipping inside him with his long hard cock and Feliciano screaming in pleasure.

That sent him over the edge. Feliciano reached his other hand up and pulled on his curl and let out a long moan releasing himself in his hand. He kept pumping away letting his orgasm draw out while panting and sighing in pleasure.

When he came down from his high, he reached for a tissue by the side of his bed and wiped himself.

This was just crazy. What he did to himself was wrong and shouldn't have happened.

But it did, and it felt so good.

But it was wrong, and it shouldn't have felt good. It was uncalled for. That was his brother's husband! And also the fact that he wasn't gay!

'_I'm not gay! What did I just do!?'_ Feliciano mentally fought with himself. He was so confused. He had just masturbated to his own friend. If he were to find out what he did, he could never live with himself. He already couldn't live with himself knowing that Antonio caught him watching.

He wasn't homosexual and it confused him, now even more that he even got turned on to the sight of Antonio in pleasure.

Feliciano didn't want to stress about it anymore. He needed sleep. Tomorrow he would try his best to forget what happened and he would pray that Antonio wouldn't say anything about it too.

* * *

The next morning Feliciano woke up. Today he was feeling uneasy and he didn't want to get out of bed. Right away he remembered what happened last night and he felt like shit.

'_Why did the worst things have to happen to me?' _He sighed. All he wanted was peace, love, and friendship. Now he must have ruined his friendship with Antonio for good because it was definitely going to be awkward from now on.

Then yet, Antonio was the type of guy to just brush things off with ease. It amazed him that he could do thing like that. But he still couldn't help but to feel embarrassed about this whole situation. Eventually he knew he had to get up and face him, but for now he would just lie in bed and think about what he was going to do.

Feliciano stared out his window and watched the clouds go by. The morning was beautiful. The sun was out, there was a blue sky and he could hear some birds chirping. It was so peaceful.

He wished that he could be like one of those birds. To not have a care in the world. Won't be put into bad situations. Just fly, eat, sleep, and make families.

Then when he thought he was at a moment of peace with himself, his door flung open.

"Veneciano! You left the eggs out all night! What the hell!"

Feliciano rose from his bed quickly and frowned. "Oh I am so sorry Fratello! I totally forgot."

"What, you were sleep walking or something? Come out and clean up your damn mess from last night!" Lovino shouted and slammed the door behind him.

Feliciano shivered. He didn't want to leave his room just yet, but if he didn't then Lovino would be even more upset with him. While wishing that he didn't have to move, he got up from his bed and grabbed a shirt to wear. Then he headed out of his room.

Slowly, taking his time, he walked down the hallway. It was just like out of a nightmare. It felt like he was going to be faced with a monster at the end of the hall and he was really nervous and regretting it. He should have just made something else last night so that he wouldn't have to witness that.

But it was too late. The damage was done and he hated himself for it. And now Lovino was upset with him too for leaving the food out overnight. He totally forgot.

This was a mess.

He grimaced as he reached the kitchen. When he stepped inside he saw Antonio by the stove cooking something in the pot. And then he glanced over to the table and saw his Fratello glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Well?"

Feliciano gulped and nodded. "V-Ve Lovi. I will clean it, don't worry."

He cautiously walked to the counter and stood next to Antonio. Chills ran through him as he realized that he was standing right next to him. It was an obvious reaction that they should both feel embarrassed about what had happened, but for some reason Antonio acted like nothing happened.

Just as he thought.

"Buenos Dias, Feli! Want some stew?"

Feliciano was astonished. How could this man totally ignore what had happened last night? And be so cool about it too?

"Uh..Good morning to you too Antonio! Stew? In the morning? Um..okay sure."

Feliciano acted quickly. The faster he cleaned things and ate, the sooner he could return to his room and hide.

This man standing next to him has no idea what he done to himself last night…and it was making him feel even more uncomfortable. Like he was hiding something and he would soon find out.

He grabbed the ruined carton of eggs and tossed it into the garbage bin. Then he took the frying pan which was full of oil and emptied it out into the bin as well. Then he brought it over to the sink and started to run water over it while lathering up a sponge in soap.

"You need help with anything Feli?" Antonio asked calmly but it caused Feliciano to freeze.

"Eh no no! I am fine ve!" Feliciano scrubbed quickly trying to ignore his thoughts about the man. Flashes of Antonio moaning and writhing in pleasure kept appearing in his head and it wouldn't go away.

He shook his head to try to rid them but that didn't help. Antonio glanced at him from the side and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Feliciano exclaimed and finished his washing and turned the water off.

"Okay I'm done Fratello! I'll be going back to my room now.."

But before Feliciano could head to his room he was stopped.

"But I thought you wanted some stew?" Antonio asked with a frown.

Feliciano cursed himself mentally. "Oh yes, of course! How could I have forgotten?" He gave a nervous laugh and took a seat across from his brother at the table.

Lovino looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Feliciano swallowed hard and suddenly his hands felt clammy from his nervousness. He had to think of a good excuse to come up with, and fast. "Oh, you know, I was just nervous about you meeting Ciana today."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Well have her come as soon as possible. I just want to get this over and done with already."

"Ve, of course!"

Feliciano was happy that Ciana agreed to be his girlfriend. When he asked her out yesterday she was so happy that he did. She even gave him a kiss which made him blush. And even though he was into her and thought she was so beautiful, there was something else on his mind. Something that was wrong and could be considered a sin to some.

Feliciano wasn't gay. He knew it. But there was a problem now. He couldn't stop thinking about Antonio. His brother's _husband_. It was all so confusing to him. Was he bisexual? Either way he should not think about that man. He was off limits and he was his friend. Maybe having Ciana around more often will rid of his unwanted thoughts…

"Here you go!" Antonio came to the table with two bowls of stew. Feliciano thought that it smelled really good, but at the same time confused him because it was morning time and stew was meant for dinner. But he just let it go because he was still very hungry from last night.

Antonio gave the bowl of stew to Lovino first and he immediately began scarfing it down. Then Antonio came to Feliciano's side of the table and placed the bowl of stew in front of him.

"Here. Enjoy Feli." Antonio spoke in a low sexy tone and then felt his hand slide over his own. Feliciano blushed and then the thought came back again. He couldn't even look at him. Instead he just thanked him and began eating quickly.

'_He does remember last night. Oh, this is so embarrassing!' _Feliciano thought as he ate his soup as fast as he could. He didn't want to be in the kitchen with them anymore.

When he was done, which was faster than Lovino usually ate, he brought the bowl over to the sink. Then he left the kitchen quickly.

"Thank you for the food!"

Lovino stopped eating for a second and watched Feliciano leave the kitchen swiftly.

"Feli is so freakin weird today. I hope this girl is worth it."

Antonio smirked to himself while pouring stew into his bowl. "I hope so too."

* * *

Feliciano sat down nervously at the dining room table with his brother and Antonio. Any moment Ciana would arrive and they would have dinner together.

It was so strange having to bring a girl over every time to meet his brother. It was as if Lovino was his father and he had to get his approval to date the people he met. Feliciano was almost twenty, but that didn't seem to stop his brother from being over protective of him.

Antonio was sitting next to Lovino across from him and every so often they snuck glances at each other. Feliciano noticed that Antonio kept looking at him and then looking away. He wondered what the man was thinking.

Feliciano's eyes glanced down to the table and noticed Antonio's hand. It didn't have the wrap on it anymore and it looked like it was healing. There were some blisters and it still looked painful. But he seemed to be taking it well.

Just when he was about to ask him about it the doorbell rang. In that sudden moment Feliciano raised his eyes from the table and locked with Antonio's. His heart started to beat fast as he held an intense gaze with the Spaniard.

"Get the door Feli." Lovino spoke with a bored tone and Feliciano immediately tore his eyes away from Antonio's and got up to answer the door.

On the way to the door he couldn't stop the blush that had formed on his cheeks. His nervousness spiked as he headed for the door.

But it was not for Ciana.

He twisted the door knob and opened the door slowly. There stood Ciana in a beautiful navy blue evening gown and had her hair tied up in a loose bun with a couple of strands of hair hanging in front of her face. Her lips were painted a deep rouge and she had a slight blush on her face.

Feliciano almost fell over.

"Hello Feliciano."

He cleared his throat nervously. "Hello Ciana." He looked down and noticed that she was holding something in her hands. "Please come in."

Feliciano stepped inside and she made her way into the house. He could tell that she was nervous and couldn't help but think that she was so cute. He led the way into the dining room. Lovino and Antonio turned to see who Feli's new girlfriend was.

"Hello everyone. I am Ciana. Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly.

Lovino glanced at his younger brother and noticed his worried expression. He sighed and tried his best not be rude and he gave her a small smile and nodded. "Hi, I am Lovino. This is my husband Antonio."

Antonio tried to smile at her but he couldn't help but to feel a strange sensation wake inside him. It was the kind of feeling he had yesterday before he burned his hand with the oil. His eyes examined the beauty that Feliciano was dating and felt his stomach turn. He still didn't understand why he was feeling this way. It was almost as if he was…jealous.

Ciana's eyes widened to what Lovino had said. "Husband? Oh..well that is very nice. I, um, brought something for everyone as a thank you for having me over for dinner."

She presented them the box that she was holding and opened it revealing a homemade chocolate cake. Antonio noticed that she put a lot of effort into it because it was decorated with a lot of white frosting and had pretty designs.

Feliciano was excited. "Ve cioccolato! My favorite!"

Antonio noticed that the two seemed so much alike and he had to turn and look away for a moment.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling this way? I am with Lovi dammit!'_ Antonio fought inwardly as he took a large gulp of his wine.

"I am glad you like it Feliciano." She turned to place a kiss on his cheek and it made him blush. Then he motioned for her to sit at the table. When they sat Lovino immediately spoke up.

"So what are your intentions with my brother?"

Feliciano went pale and Antonio couldn't help but to smirk into his wine glass.

"L-Lovi! Come on don't ask such silly questions!"

"No..it's okay. He has every right to ask." Ciana spoke calmly and smiled. "My intentions are to get to know Feliciano and possible continue this relationship if things go well. I was brought up in a family with good morals and I have no intention on hurting him." She paused and looked over to Feliciano who had a bright blush on his face. "There is more of a chance he would cheat on me than I would." She giggled.

Antonio was shocked at her answer and glanced over to see that Lovino had a content look on his face. Lovino nodded to her response and accepted it. "Good to know. Now let's eat."

Lovino began to eat his pasta as Antonio turned his head from him and caught Feliciano's eyes with his own once again. His heart skipped inside his chest from the look Feli gave him. It was a mix of emotions. He wanted to know what he was thinking, but decided to end their stare and looked down to his plate and began to eat.

It was silent for a while until Feliciano spoke up. "So, Ciana, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Ciana swallowed her food before she could answer. "Nothing too much. In the morning I have to help my mother at the shop and then I am free later that evening. Why?"

Feliciano played with his pasta nervously. "I, uh, well, tomorrow night, would you l-like to go to the movies with me?"

Ciana's face gleamed. "Oh that sounds nice. Okay."

"Okay I'll come to your house around eight then."

She smiled and continued eating.

Antonio watched them as they smiled and blushed at each other back and forth. Jealousy started to build up more and more and he couldn't stand it.

"Aren't you two just the cutest freakin couple." Lovino mumbled as he finished the rest of his plate.

Antonio wanted to do something to stop these unwanted emotions that were causing him to go insane. Then he thought that maybe being extra sweet with Lovino would stop them and maybe it could make Feli jealous too…

Maybe.

"Oh Lovi! Let me take your plate for you!" Antonio got up from the table and moved to his husband grabbing his plate for him.

"What? But I'm not done dammi-" He was suddenly silenced with a kiss on his lips. Antonio decided to linger there for a moment and peaked out from the corner of his eye to see that Feliciano was staring at them.

The look on his face told him more information than he needed.

Feliciano looked jealous.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly and quickly walked away with their plates into the kitchen leaving Lovino behind confused.

'_Hah! That worked. Now I feel much better.'_

Despite making Feliciano jealous he just realized something that just clicked in his head.

"Wait a minute…"

Antonio stood by the sink in thought and stared out the window.

'_Is he…jealous? Why would he be? Why would I _want_ him to be?'_

Antonio began to run the water washing off the plates in the sink. Thoughts ran through his mind and they were so confusing. He was happily married to Lovino and Feliciano was happy with his new girlfriend. Though both of them were jealous when it came to showing off affection to their significant others.

Then he finally came to the conclusion to his confusion. It was so obvious, yet it was wrong. He couldn't help but to feel like he was betraying Lovino. He was in a way. In a big way actually. But he could not help the way that he felt. There was no denying it.

He was starting to have feelings for Feliciano.

It killed him to even think of it. He was a married man. He was in love. And to fall for his husband's little brother was the worst thing in the world. It could never work out even if he wanted to date him in the future. It would destroy their brotherhood. On top of that, he knew damn well that Feliciano would choose his brother over him. But there was just something wrong lately. He noticed it a couple of times that he locked eyes with Feliciano. He could tell and there was no denying that that he had felt something for him too. But it was hidden. Hidden inside those beautiful amber eyes.

Antonio couldn't take this. It was wrong and disgusting. How could he love Lovino and like Feliciano at the same time? It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

Even though he thought about Feliciano in a certain way, he knew deep inside that he would _never_ make a move. He decided to himself that this would just be a secret fantasy of his and nothing more.

This is never to get out.

When he finished washing the dishes he made his way back into the dining room. Before he could enter the room, Feliciano walked past him quickly bumping into him slightly with his and Ciana's plates in hand.

"Oh I am so sorry Antonio!"

"No esta bien Feli. No problem." He smiled and Feliciano smiled back. And he couldn't help but notice a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Well, um, I'm going to wash these and then we'll have some cake ve?

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll see you in the dining room."

"Okay."

For some reason, neither of them moved from their spots. They just continued to stare at one another for no apparent reason. Antonio was lost in his eyes and couldn't bring himself to move away. Feliciano's amber eyes bored into his green ones but then Antonio lowered his eyes to stare at his slightly quivering lips. It looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn't get it out.

'_He looks so cute..'_ Antonio thought as he looked back up into his eyes. Without thinking Antonio took a step closer to him and watched as Feliciano started to blush even more. But he didn't take a step back.

The crazy mix emotions at that moment was confusing his brain to a point that didn't stop him when he went to go lean down and try to kiss Feliciano's lips…

But then was stopped suddenly before he could.

"Antonio! What is taking you so long!?" Antonio snapped out of his spell and quickly took a step back. Shock went through him as he just realized what he was about to do. He gave Feliciano an apologetic look as he noticed that he was in shock as well.

"Feli.."

"Let's go eat some cake." Feliciano spoke in a tone that was unlike him. It sounded as if he was confused, but he obviously tried his best to ignore what was about to happen.

If Lovino didn't call out to him at that moment, he would have done something that he would have probably regretted for the rest of his life.

The situation was so awkward. He walked away from Feliciano quickly and headed off to the dining room.

* * *

Feliciano was scared. He was actually terrified by what happened.

It was all too sudden and he didn't know what to make of it.

Antonio tried to kiss him.

He was about to kiss him and he would have let him.

In some sick twisted way he wanted him too. It was so confusing. It was horrible the way he was thinking at that moment and that is why it scared the hell out of him.

There was no denying that he was starting to have feelings for Antonio at this point.

It was disgusting, wrong, and should not be going through his mind. He loved his brother and would never betray him like that. He also had a girlfriend which he liked very much. Then why was he feeling this way?

He had to get this out of his head. It was so wrong wrong wrong!

Feliciano gripped his hair as he sat on his bed rocking back and forth. His emotions were driving him mad.

He was not gay though he was starting to have sexual feelings for Antonio.

'_I am so disgusting!'_ He thought to himself as he gripped his hair tighter. _'I am going to hell, I deserve to be punished, this is so wrong!'_

Feliciano was freaking out inside. Because not only did he have feelings for Antonio, but Antonio obviously had feelings for him.

He felt like he should tell his Fratello that Antonio tried to kiss him, but then that would ruin their marriage. It was from the beginning that Feliciano wanted them together. He even helped them get married.

Which made it more confusing and hurtful knowing that Antonio should _not_ have wanted to kiss him like that. Friends don't do that and especially when they are married to their brother!

Feliciano felt angry with himself. He couldn't sleep and he needed to forget his thoughts somehow. It was already late at night and there was nothing else to do.

Just then he remembered something.

He headed out of his room and went to the kitchen. He noticed that they were sleeping for the night as he turned on the kitchen light opened the sink cabinet.

Then he saw the Rum.

Feliciano never drank in his life. He was still young and he knew that Lovino would be mad at him if he found out. His brother and Antonio could drink because they were a couple of years older than him. But he knew that his brother was a heavy sleeper and that he could definitely get away with it.

He twisted the cap off and took in a deep breath. Quickly he took a swig of the rum and winced at the taste. He felt like putting the bottle away because it was way too strong for him, but he needed it right now.

Again he took another drink but this time it was one big gulp. It hurt less this time. He waited a couple of seconds to feel anything even though he wasn't sure what to expect. After a good five minutes of just sitting on the kitchen floor with the bottle in hand, he decided to take another swig. And another, and another, and…another.

Now he was feeling it. His vision started to blur as he glanced at the bottle in his hand and realized that it was almost empty.

Whoops.

He knew he had to stop so he placed the bottle back under the sink and attempted to stand up. Big mistake. He wobbled and almost fell on his ass as he grabbed onto the counter to hold himself up.

He didn't like this feeling of not having control over his body, but at the same time he was kind of enjoying himself. His mind was fuzzy but he could still remember where he was.

Hopefully his brother won't find the bottle and see that he almost drank the rest of the liquor that was left.

Slowly he steadied himself the best that he could so that he could head to his room and pass out. He was starting to feel tired because he wasn't used to being drunk since it was his first time.

While holding onto the counter to keep him from falling over, he headed to his room. He forgot to shut the kitchen light as he walked through the hallway.

It was really dark and he was really dizzy. He only wanted to find his bed as fast as possible and pass out. The alcohol was catching up to him quick and he was getting sleepier by the minute.

He came to a door in which he thought was his and opened it. The room was dark and with his drunken mind he thought it was his own room.

He made his way in and stopped before the bed. In a few seconds he shed his shirt off, then his pants, followed by socks, and then lastly his boxers. He loved to sleep naked and since he thought that this was his room he felt no need to be embarrassed.

Slowly he crawled into the bed and for some reason it felt warmer than usual. Then he grabbed the comforter and pulled it over himself.

And then there was movement beside him.

Feliciano froze not knowing who or what was next to him. There was a shift in the bed and he just closed his eyes tight hoping to sleep and wondering if it was just his imagination.

But it wasn't. A person was in his bed, or what he thought was his bed. Then they spoke.

"Feli? What are you doing in here?"

Just then he realized that he had made a huge mistake and ended up in Lovino's room instead of his own. He would have jumped up and ran to his room but there was just one problem. He was naked. Butt naked.

And to make it worse he was in bed with his brother and his husband.

Feliciano could not move or speak. He heard a sigh and suddenly the covers were lifted off of him.

"Come on Feli I'll bring you to your-"

Antonio noticed at that moment why Feliciano didn't speak or move. He was naked. His eyes wandered on their own over his naked form and a blush quickly formed on his cheeks.

"Oh."

"A-Antonio…?"

Antonio couldn't move now. He was completely embarrassed and he was pretty sure that Feliciano was too.

"I…I…what?"

"C-can you please put the covers back on me?"

Antonio quickly put the covers back on him and laid back down in bed shocked.

Both of them couldn't move for a while.

'_Oh no..now what will I do?'_ Feliciano thought as he realized that if his brother had caught him like this, drunk and naked, next to Antonio it would look really bad. Really really bad.

"Do…do you want me to hand you your boxers?"

"Yes, please." Feliciano spoke fast not even thinking about it twice.

Antonio got up from the bed and bent over to retrieve Feliciano's boxers and shirt. He walked back to the bed and handed them over to him.

"Thank you." Feliciano took the clothes with shaky hands and moved to get off the bed. "Um…"

"O-oh right!" Antonio turned around so that he could get dressed privately. Then when he was done, he heard him walk to the door and he turned around.

"Goodnight Antonio."

"Goodnight Feli."

Feliciano left the room in a hurry leaving behind a very flustered, confused, and horny Antonio.

* * *

The next night came. Feliciano waited outside Ciana's house for their date. The theatre was just a couple blocks away and it was a nice night for a walk. Eventually she came out and looked amazing as usual. They started walking down the street making their way to the movies.

Feliciano suggested a comedy and she agreed. Ciana was the type of girl who every guy wanted. She and Feliciano were perfect together. He could picture being with her for the rest of his life.

Although there was one thing stopping him now. And that was his feelings towards Antonio.

No matter what he did, however hard he tried to hide it, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It seems like they always ended up in weird situations night after night and that only made things worse.

It was as if fate was trying to bring them together, but he knew it was wrong and it shouldn't happen. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his brother. He loved him more than anything and was his only family left. Just because he had a stupid little crush on Antonio didn't mean that he should act on it.

So he decided to keep it a secret. A hidden fantasy just for him to think about and no one will ever know.

The date ended soon as he walked Ciana back to her home. They kissed each other goodnight and Feliciano made his way back to his house.

It was half past ten by the time he got home. The lights were out so he figured everyone was asleep. This was a relief to him because he didn't feel like being in any awkward situations like last night. Or the night before that, and the night before that. Feliciano didn't want to think about it.

He went to his room and closed the door. Then he began undressing like he usually did and slipped into bed. He was tired but not enough to fall asleep right away. Too many things were on his mind and he couldn't shake them off.

He would have loved to have a peaceful sleep like what the alcohol did to him the other night. But then he would become dependent of it and he didn't want that. So he closed his eyes slowly hoping that he would fall asleep soon.

An hour later he was still tossing and turning in bed.

Feliciano was becoming agitated. He wanted sleep to come so bad but he was still wide awake. With a sigh he got up from his bed and started to head out his room.

As he walked through the hallway he couldn't help but wonder what Antonio was doing at the moment. Curiosity always got the best of him and he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted nothing more than to just peak into their room.

He remembered last time he did that and was shocked to see them doing something naughty and it both scared and excited him.

He got to their door and paused.

'_Maybe I shouldn't.'_ He thought as he stood there silent and nervous. _'What am I doing? I am never like this. But I just want to see him just for a second…'_

He opened their door as quietly as possible and peaked in.

He was so happy to see that they were just sleeping in bed and not doing anything else that he didn't want to see. Or so he thought he didn't want to see.

Feliciano watched for a moment as Antonio slept. His mouth was open just a little and was breathing calmly. He looked so peaceful. Feliciano decided that that was enough and then closed the door quietly.

That was enough for him to sleep for the night. He just needed to see him which was the strangest and most pathetic thing. But it made him happy.

He walked back to his room with a smile on his face and had a good night's rest without anymore thoughts to bother him.

* * *

The next morning Feliciano woke up happy. He felt great and it was such a bittersweet feeling knowing that he was falling for his best friend, but then at the same time he was his brother's husband.

Feliciano was never one to do such a thing. To think about someone else's spouse like that. But he had to admit that it was exciting and dangerous at the same time. What made it even worse is that Antonio liked him back.

He really didn't know how he became to like him like that or when Antonio felt this way about him either. Also he didn't know why he married Lovino in the first place. It confused him because if you are in love with someone and ask them to marry, then shouldn't they only have eyes for them?

Maybe he just started to like him. Maybe it was his fault. He could have led him on without even knowing it. He knew he was dense sometimes and he couldn't help but to put the blame on himself.

But then, Antonio should know better and end things with his brother if he starts to have any regrets or feelings for someone else. Feliciano didn't want Antonio to hurt his brother. But if he stops it before it gets worse, then it would be for the better and he would be there for his brother no matter what.

Even though he liked his husband and wouldn't want him to go. If he were to leave, he wouldn't know what to do. Would there have ever been a chance between them?

If only they could hide it together…

'Ugh.' Feliciano felt sick for a moment. His thoughts about the situation were getting worse and worse. Just thinking about all of this was making him nauseous. He needed to get out and get some air as soon as possible.

He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by his brother and Antonio. He needed to pull himself together and act normal regardless of his internal conflict with himself.

"Hello Fratello. Hello Antonio." Feliciano spoke in an unusually calm tone that made Lovino raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell is up with you this morning?"

"Oh, just tired. What's for breakfast?"

"Sausage and eggs. Want some?" Antonio asked and Feliciano nodded.

"Sure, thank you."

He sat down across from his brother like he usually did every morning and stared at his hands in his lap. He felt so guilty thinking about his husband like that. Then he thought the less eye contact with the both of them, the better.

Lovino examined him and knew something was up rather than being tired, but he didn't feel like pushing it.

"I'm going away for three days to Germany. I hope you can handle things on your own when I'm away."

Feliciano lifted his head and looked at Lovino confusedly. "Ve? Why are you going to Germany?"

"I need to help out an old friend with a few things. Just make sure you keep the house clean and shut the damn lights off when you leave the kitchen."

Feliciano blushed to the memory of last night. "Heh yea I forgot about that…sorry."

"Whatever."

Lovino sipped his cappuccino and took a bite out of his toast. Feliciano wondered to himself if Antonio was going with him or not. But that was soon answered for him.

"Also take care of the tomato bastard while I'm away. Make sure he doesn't invite any friends over or something."

Feliciano's eyes widened to that.

Alone? With Antonio for three days? Oh no…

"Ohh Lovi! You know I would never do such a thing!"

"Yea right."

"Come on. I promise I won't. And if I do, then Feli would be the first to call you. I'll make sure of it!" Antonio smiled and Lovino scowled. "Right Feli?"

Feliciano swallowed hard and nodded. "Ve."

"Right so I'm leaving now. Don't make a mess! I'll be back in three days."

Lovino walked over to Feliciano and gave him a hug. Regardless of his attitude towards him, he loved his fratellino and always made sure to hug and kiss him goodbye. Then he walked over to Antonio and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He then grabbed his suitcase and started walking out the door.

"Te amo Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed and Lovino grumbled an "I love you too" back as he left the house slamming the door behind.

Now they were alone.

Feliciano's heart began to beat really fast. He didn't expect the awkwardness to come so fast after he left. But Antonio served him some sausage and eggs and the sight of food kind of made him feel better.

While eying Antonio from behind he couldn't help but feel like this was going to be the longest three days of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Now this story is going to get very interesting...Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Warning:** Lemon

* * *

**Day 1**

Feliciano was terrified.

He was afraid of being alone with Antonio for three days. How could Lovino do this to him? It's not like he knew the tension that's been going on between him and Antonio, but still it was horrible. Even though it wasn't a long time that he would be away, it was still going to be awkward.

More so the fact that for the past few days they've been through weird situations with each other.

Lovino has no clue.

Though Feliciano was happy that he had Ciana for a girlfriend. She would be a good distraction for the next three days. He started to plan in his head that he would spend the whole day with her, come back home, have a quick dinner, and then rush off to his room to sleep completely ignoring Antonio in the process.

'_It will all work out.'_ He thought as he stabbed at his food on his plate. _'It's not going to be that bad. I just have to stay away from him as much as possible.'_

In all honestly, he lived with the guy. How was he going to stay away from him when they lived in the same house?

This was just too much.

"You like your food Feli?" Antonio appeared behind him causing his body flinch in surprise.

"Ah, yes. It is good, thank you." He gave a nervous laugh and kept eating his food. But much faster now.

"Bien, bien. I am glad. You always liked my food. Lovi on the other hand, well, he is very picky you know?"

"Ve, he is." Feliciano responded while keeping his eyes on his plate.

Antonio still stood behind him for a couple of moments watching him eat. Feliciano couldn't help but feel awkward about it, so he tried to finish his food as quickly as possible.

"So…are you doing anything today?"

The question Antonio asked him came out of nowhere. Feliciano was definitely not expecting that.

"Oh I'm probably going to see Ciana later. I think she wanted me to go with her to a new store that opened." He lied.

"Oh." Antonio felt a little put down but then shook it off. He started to walk to the sink to wash the skillet. Feliciano could sense that he was kind of upset.

"Why do you ask?" Feliciano felt bad and realized that maybe he was going to be lonely with no one around since Lovino was away.

"I…just wanted to see if we could do something together. You know since Lovi is going to be away…I have no one to hang out with." Antonio gave a fake smile trying to hide his grief.

Feliciano felt horrible.

"You know…" He thought for a second. "I can always see her tomorrow if you wanted to go somewhere?"

Feliciano for a second wondered if that was such a good idea to ask him that. But what harm can happen if their out in public?

Antonio's face glowed. "Really? Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to be a bother.."

"No no it's fine ve! Just tell me what you want to do and we'll do it!" Feliciano smiled all of a sudden feeling a little better.

"Okay. Hmm.." Antonio looked away from Feli to think about what they should do. Then he remembered about a new restaurant that just opened in town. "Oh I know! There's a new restaurant that opened just a few blocks from here. Do you want to go?"

"What kind of food do they serve?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow in question.

"Italian of course." Antonio smirked.

Feliciano's face gleamed. "Ah, perfetto! I love Italian food."

'_Duh.'_ Antonio thought as he smiled and nodded. "Then it's a date then. Be ready around seven." Antonio turned around and continued on with his cleaning.

Feliciano froze.

'_Date? What?'_ Feliciano turned to look at his plate of food and bit his lip. _'He thinks this is a date? Why?...oh no..' _

Tonight was definitely going to be awkward.

* * *

Feliciano was now starting to think that saying yes to Antonio was a bad idea.

It came around seven in the evening as Feliciano finished getting dressed and fixed his hair. He didn't know if this restaurant was fancy or not so he just wore a nice black button up shirt and dark jeans. He slipped on his favorite Ferragamo shoes and headed off to the living room where he met with Antonio.

"I'm ready."

Antonio turned his attention and his mouth almost dropped. Feliciano couldn't help but blush at his reaction.

"Feli, you look…good." He smirked.

Feliciano let out a nervous laugh. "Oh no it's not much. I only dress like this when I go out and that's not very often."

"Well you look very nice. Are you ready to go? It's just a couple of blocks away."

"Ve. I am." Feliciano smiled and Antonio got up from the couch.

"Okay then, let's go."

They exited the house as Antonio locked the door behind them. The night was nice and the sky was clear which showed all of the stars for them to see.

Antonio started walking and Feliciano walked beside him, but kept a good distance between them. From the corner of his eye he could see Antonio's face which was filled with happiness. Feliciano smiled to himself thinking that he looked really cute when he was happy like this.

He wondered if Lovino made him this happy when they went out. Though he kind of doubted it judging by Lovi's attitude with everyone. But he guessed that that was the way he showed his love and appreciation. In a really strange way…

"Here it is." Antonio pointed to a small little restaurant at the end of the block. "It's not much but I heard from a couple of friends that the food is perfecto!"

"Mm. I'll be the judge of that." Feliciano grinned and Antonio smiled in return.

"Then let's see if I can impress you." Antonio led Feliciano in first like the gentlemen he was.

The place was dimly lit and was crowded with people. Feliciano was starting to worry if there would be a long wait, but that was soon resolved.

"Table for two. Under Antonio." Antonio spoke to the receptionist.

She looked through the list and then nodded. "Yes, Antonio for two, okay follow me."

Feliciano was impressed that Antonio had made reservations beforehand. Lovino never did such a thing when they used to go out together when they were teenagers. They would always end up waiting forever for a table.

Then Feliciano realized something. _'Did Antonio plan this earlier? Did he know that I was going to say yes?'_

"Here's your table. May I offer you some drinks to start?" The waiter spoke.

"Yes I will have a glass of Merlot wine. What will you have Feli?"

Feliciano thought about it. He didn't want to order alcohol because he didn't want to end up in another awkward situation. So he decided on some water.

"Water please."

"Sure I will be right back to take your orders when you're ready." The waiter smiled and went off to the bar for the drinks.

They sat quietly in their seats waiting for the drinks to come. Feliciano played with his thumbs while Antonio leaned his head in his hands watching Feliciano with a grin on his face.

"So, what is new with you and Ciana?"

Feliciano looked up from his lap and gave him a small smile. "Oh nothing much is going on. Tomorrow we made plans to hang out and that is it."

"Mm, I see."

Feliciano tried not to look into Antonio's eyes. Though they were so beautiful under the dim light of the room. The little candle in the middle of the table flickered causing the green of his eyes to shine a sexy color. Feliciano was breathless. How could this man look so good?

He had to think of something quickly to say back so that he wouldn't keep staring. "Um..how is Fratello? Has he called you yet?"

"No, not yet. But I will call him tomorrow to see how he is."

"Mm." Feliciano nodded and glanced to his side as he watched the waiter bring their drinks over.

"Here you go. May I take your order now?"

"Yes, I would like the antipasto please." Antonio ordered first then he looked to Feli.

"Let's see I will get the Papparadelle Porcini please."

Curiosity shown on Antonio's face.

"Good. I will be back with your food shortly." The waiter then walked away.

"What was that you ordered? It sounded so fancy."

"Haha it's just egg pasta with mushrooms and sauce. Nothing special really."

"Hmm…still sounds good." Antonio smiled and Feliciano smiled back.

"Ve it is!"

They sipped on their drinks and continued to wait for the food.

Eventually the food arrived and they began eating in silence. But then after a while they struck up in conversation once more. They laughed and shared great conversations with one another and then when they finished they paid the waiter and left.

They spent a good hour at the restaurant and they were content with the food. Feliciano was especially happy with the pasta that he had and that made Antonio happy inside.

For some reason seeing the younger Italian happy made him feel good. Antonio always adored Feliciano and always stood up for him whenever Lovino was being too much. He realized that Feli was special and was a very good person. Not that Lovi wasn't, it's just that he saw something else in him that he couldn't describe.

It was definitely attraction. But there was something else he felt about the Italian that he just couldn't figure out.

Antonio always wondered if he should end it with Lovino. He did love the man, but it was coming to a point that he was realizing that he might not be _in love_ with him anymore.

But he couldn't do anything about it because it would ruin two hearts in the process. It would break Lovino's heart, and it would hurt Feliciano for him to leave after all he did to get them to marry.

Antonio knew damn well though that Feliciano had some sort of feelings for him too. He could tell by the way he would glance at him and check him out when he thought he wasn't looking. Or the way he talked to him when they were discussing things. Or his body language when he was too close to him.

Or all the times that he ended up in their bed at night for every different reason in the world.

It was so obvious, Feliciano had feelings for him. But they could never act on it because that would ruin his marriage with Lovino and their brotherhood with each other.

'_Maybe I should bring up the other night some time? Then I'll figure out why he keeps ending up in bed with me.'_ Antonio thought as they walked side by side to the house. He sneaked a glance at Feli from the side and noticed the smile planted on his face. He looked so cute.

He kept his eyes on him and then suddenly Feliciano turned his head slightly to look at him. Then he quickly looked away.

"Ve? What's wrong Antonio?"

"O-Oh nothing! Just…can't wait until we get home so we can relax you know?"

"Oh yes. I am so tired after eating all of that food. It was so good though! Thank you for taking me out to eat."

"Anytime Feli. I'm glad you liked it." Antonio smiled.

They got to the house and Antonio unlocked the door and let Feliciano in first.

The house was dark but Feliciano quickly fixed that and turned on the living room lamp. He stood there for a second staring at the lamp when Antonio walked into the living room.

"Feliciano?"

He jumped a little at his name. "Huh?"

"Do you…want to watch a movie with me?"

Feliciano froze. He promised himself to just go out to eat and then go back home straight to his room. But the look on his face made him feel bad. Antonio was going to be alone for the next three days and had no one else to hang out with. But deep inside Feliciano knew it was wrong and had to say no.

"Antonio…I.."

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just suggesting it. I know you're tired. You should go to sleep.." Antonio tried to sound cool about it, but his words came in a little depressed.

Feliciano felt like crap. But he knew it was the right thing to do and end the night.

"Antonio…I'm sorry. I am tired. Let's hang out another time ve?"

Antonio nodded. "Yes of course. Goodnight Feli."

Feliciano saw the look on his face and knew he had to do something to make him happy again. He quickly walked up to Antonio and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Goodnight Antonio."

Then he left for his room for the night. Antonio just stood there and smiled softly with a blush on his face.

* * *

**Day 2**

Feliciano left the house early to see Ciana.

Antonio was left home alone for the day and he was bored out of his mind.

Last night when Feliciano hugged him was all that was on his mind. He couldn't shake the memory of the warmth of his body against his. If he knew he was going to hug him like that, he would have reacted better and held him more firm against him. But it was so sudden.

Antonio sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He hated to be alone, it was so boring. He could cook something, but that's what he always did anyways. Usually around this time Lovino would be at work and Feliciano would stay at home and they would talk and hang out some. But now that Feli had a girlfriend, things were different.

The house seemed oddly quiet. Usually it was filled with Lovino's angry comments and shouts and Feliciano's "Ve's" and happiness. But it was now just too quiet…

Antonio frowned as he thought about what to do with his time. He could go out for a walk in the park, or go to the store and buy something nice to cook for tonight. But he just wasn't up to it.

He was confused. Lonely and utterly confused. He was twisted with the situation of being married to Lovino and slowly falling for his little brother. It was scary to him. He never thought this would happen, but nature was taking its course and was dragging him more towards Feliciano. Which he shouldn't be, but it's not like he did it on purpose. He loved Lovino. But now he was starting to realize that maybe he was not the right one for him.

With Lovino on his mind now, he just realized that he should call him and see how he is. He got up from the kitchen chair and went to the phone that was hanging on the wall beside the fridge. He picked it up and started to dial his cell phone. It rang a few times and then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hola Lovi. How are you?"

"Hey Antonio. I'm doing okay. Very busy, is everything good over there? How's Feliciano?"

"Oh everything's going well. He's good. He is out with Ciana right now and I was about to go into town and buy some groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Okay good. Make sure you don't starve my fratellino. I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay…" Antonio fell silent.

Lovino noticed the silence and became worried. "What's wrong Toni?"

"Um…oh it's nothing. I just, uh, miss you that's all."

"I miss you too bastard. I'll be home soon. Just make sure Feli is taken care of and I'll see you soon."

"Okay I will."

More silence fell between them.

"Well…goodbye then."

Antonio sighed into the phone. "I…love you Lovi."

There was another silence. One that felt kind of odd to Antonio and he was starting to feel strange about it.

"I love you too dammit. Bye." Lovino hung up and Antonio pulled away the phone and stared at it.

'_That was weird.'_ He thought as he slowly hung up the phone on the wall.

'Why did he act so weird when I told him that I loved him?' Antonio couldn't help but feel lost and confused for a moment, but then shrugged it off and decided to go out to get some groceries for tonight's dinner.

* * *

Feliciano spent the day with Ciana and they had a good time. They went to the park, then to town and then visited a local museum. It was a nice time spent with her and he loved the chemistry they had together. She was just like him in every way. Happy, carefree, kind, gentle, naïve at times. Everything he ever wanted in a girl.

But it wasn't what he wanted.

The whole time he was with her he couldn't keep him mind off of Antonio. His handsome face kept coming to his mind. He liked everything about the man. His smile, eyes, voice, body, touch…everything.

Feliciano was starting to worry now that maybe he was bisexual in a way. Why else would he start to have feelings for a man and a girl at the same time? Even though he liked Ciana, he had stronger feelings for Antonio.

The man was gorgeous. He couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother that he got to keep a lovely man like that all to himself. If Feliciano were to meet Antonio before Lovino got together with him, there was no doubt in his mind he would jump right too it and claim him.

It sickened him to think about him now though because he was married to his brother. But he couldn't help it. He was starting to fall for the man. It was crazy and exciting at the same time. He loved the rush of knowing that they both had feelings for one another, but will never do anything about it. He just loved the thrill of it. The hidden passion and tension between them. He longed for it.

He couldn't wait to get home.

Ciana kissed him goodnight once more as he left her house and started to walk home. At this point he wondered if he should end it with her because he just wasn't feeling it with her anymore. But if he were to do that then it would lead his feelings more towards Antonio and that wouldn't be good.

Feliciano looked to the sky and watched the stars as he walked. He wondered to himself why he turned out like this. Falling for his brother's husband. It was so wrong, but so right at the same time. He also wondered if one day he would come out and tell Antonio about his feelings. Then where would that lead them?

Would Antonio react upon it? Would they decide to tell Lovino together what's going on? It was all too much.

His mind was swimming with thoughts that he could no longer control. He just wanted to get home and lie down and forget about it all.

Until the next day the thoughts would come again. But he would be ready for it anyways. Like he always did.

He eventually got to the house and noticed from the window that the kitchen light was on. He could hear some faint music from inside. It wasn't the usual lively Spanish music he heard once before. It was something slow and depressing.

Feliciano stuck the key into the door, opened it, and stepped inside.

The hallway was dark. He slid off his shoes and light jacket and walked into the kitchen.

The music was a little louder now as he approached the kitchen. When he entered a sight caught his attention.

Antonio was sitting at the kitchen table with a shot glass in hand and singing a depressing song.

Feliciano noticed a brand new bottle of rum next to him and frowned.

"Antonio?" He spoke out and caused Antonio to flinch and look up.

"Feli? Hey.."

"Are you drunk!? When did you start drinking?" Feliciano became worried and walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Si. Estoy muy burracho. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you just said, but are you okay? What's wrong?" Feliciano was now concerned for the drunken Spaniard sitting at the table bashed out of his mind.

"I don't know Feli~" Antonio started to cry. "I don't know what to feel anymore!"

Feliciano frowned and pulled him into a firm embrace. "Antonio. What are you saying? What can I do to help you?"

"I don't love Lovi anymore!"

Feliciano stopped breathing. His whole body froze as he kept his hold around Antonio. Did he just say he didn't love Lovino? Why? Why would he say such a thing? They're happily married..

"A-Antonio. You do not mean that!"

"Yes I do! Feli…I…you…ugh!" Antonio pushed Feliciano away and held his hands to his head.

Feliciano stood beside him in shock. He didn't know what to say to that. Antonio just admitted that he wasn't in love with his brother anymore. What changed his mind? What had caused this?

"Antonio? What-"

"Shut up!" Feliciano flinched and stepped back a little. "You won't understand! I was in love with him, but now I don't know anything..anymore…I…just need..agh!" He threw the shot glass and it hit the floor in a shatter.

Feliciano flinched. He was confused and terrified. He had never seen Antonio act like this before.

He thought it was best if he brought the man to bed so that he could just sleep it off. But how if he was being so aggressive? So emotional right now.

"Per favore, listen to me! Calm down. You need to calm down, please!" Feliciano shouted and Antonio immediately calmed down to his tone of voice.

"I…I'm sorry Feliciano. I don't know what's wrong with me.."

"You need to sleep! Come with me!" Feliciano grabbed his arm and dragged him off the kitchen chair and put his arm over his shoulder. Then he walked Antonio to Lovino's room and placed him on the bed. He put the covers over him and then moved away.

"Sleep Antonio. You need it. I'll see you in the morning." Feliciano started to walk away and then a hand came out suddenly and grabbed his own.

"Feliciano.."

Feliciano turned and looked at the man with wide eyes. "Ve Antonio?"

"I want you."

The words shot through him like a bolt of electricity. What Antonio just said just made him so happy and angry at the same time. Why did he want him? Is that really how he felt? Did he just say that because he was drunk?

"Antonio…don't."

"No, Feli. Listen. I want you. So bad. You have no idea.."

Feliciano bit his lip. "Antonio you're drunk. You don't mean it."

"You don't know Feli!" Antonio gripped tighter onto his hand and Feliciano gasped. "You don't know how long…how long…I wanted to…to…" Antonio started to fall unconscious.

Feliciano shivered. Antonio wanted him. It was plain out there now. No matter if he was drunk or not, he finally admitted to it.

Feliciano slowly pulled his hand away from his and moved to leave the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh.

'_This is no good.'_ He thought as he started to form tears in his eyes. _'Antonio likes me now and he doesn't love Fratello anymore…' _A tear fell from his eye and flowed down his cheek. _'God what have I done?'_

* * *

**Day 3**

Lovino was coming home tomorrow afternoon. Feliciano had spoken to him in the early morning and was actually kind of happy that he was finally coming home.

Feliciano was scared and confused about last night. Antonio's confession had brought both happiness and sadness to his heart. How could he? How could he just easily say that he wasn't in love with his brother anymore and wanted him?

It freaked him out. Not because of his confession, but because he wanted him too.

For a while he longed and dreamed for Antonio to say he wanted to be with him and he would not hesitate to let him have him in an instant.

It was so wrong. But he couldn't hide his feelings for the man anymore.

His brotherly relationship with Lovino was shortening by the minute the more he thought about Antonio. Was it all worth it in the end to be with him? Would Lovino ever talk to him again? He didn't know what to think anymore.

Feliciano walked hand in hand with Ciana down the road. They recently visited the park and spent the day walking down a path and feeding some birds along the way. They talked and laughed as usual, but it was not the same.

The feelings he had for her was so different now. All he could think about was the lust in Antonio's eyes when he told him he wanted him.

But did he want him for just pleasure? Or for love?

He didn't know. But all he knew was that the feelings he had for the Spaniard grew more and more as the days passed.

Ciana lead him to a bench at the park and they sat together in silence. She grabbed some bread crumbs from a bag and threw it to the birds by the pond. Feliciano watched as the birds scurried and ate the bread. Then he turned to look at her.

"Ciana?"

"Oh aren't they so cute Feli!" She exclaimed as she excitedly watched the birds fight for the bread.

Feliciano felt so horrible. He'd been longing to end it with her for a little while now and he thought that maybe it was best that he did it now. He didn't want to lead her on anymore. The last thing he wanted was for her to develop more feelings for him that would hurt her in the end if they were to break up later on.

"C-Ciana?"

"Yes Feli?" She finally gave her full attention now as she turned to him with curious eyes.

Feliciano swallowed hard.

She was such a pretty girl. She didn't deserve this one bit. But his feelings for Antonio would come between them and he didn't want to hurt her.

Their relationship was still fresh and new. Ending it now would only make it easier where as in the long run it would be harder.

Ciana stared at him awaiting his response. Feliciano thought that it was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Ciana…I think we should, um, break up."

Ciana suddenly looked pale. Like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"W-What?"

"I think we should just break up. I feel that we are better off seeing someone else.." Feliciano spat out.

It hurt him to say it, but he had too. It was better to hurt her now then later.

"Feli…why?" Her eyes started to tear up.

He reached his hand and cupped her cheek. "Ciana. Please understand. I like you a lot. Don't get me wrong. But I can't see this going anywhere in the future…because…I …I…" Feliciano choked.

"You love someone else?" Ciana spoke in a stern tone.

"Ve?" Feliciano was shocked at her response.

"That's it isn't it? You love someone else? Okay Feli. I understand. I'll be going now." Ciana abruptly got up from her seat and started to walk away.

Feliciano needed to think of something to say fast. "Wait Ciana! You don't understand!"

"Of course I understand! You found another girl! It's fine. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. Goodbye Feliciano!" She started walking away faster.

"Wait…but…but you don't understand! I'm gay!"

Ciana stopped in place and froze. Feliciano felt like all the blood escaped his face.

He just admitted he was gay.

"You're…gay?"

Feliciano opened his mouth but no words came out. The words came out of his mouth unintentionally and now he knew the truth. He was gay and he liked Antonio in a way that he knew he shouldn't. Being with Ciana was nice but now that he thought about it, she didn't spark his interest like Antonio did.

He thought about his past relationships and remembered how they never worked out. He always thought it was him, and then his brother would tell him that it wasn't. That it was just the wrong girls that he dated.

But he was wrong and Feliciano was right. It was him all along. He was gay and now he finally came out…apparently at the wrong time.

"Feliciano?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked if it was true. Are you gay? Or is that a lie to just get rid of me?"

Feliciano once again froze and wasn't sure what to say. He had just come out and it honestly shocked himself too. But she deserved his answer and as much as it hurt him to admit it, she deserved the truth.

"Yes…I am. I'm gay."

Somehow his confirmation made her relax a little and her shoulders were no longer tense. "For how long?"

'_What kind of question is that?'_ He thought confusedly but he brought himself to answer anyways.

"Ever since…I fell in love with him…"

"Fell in love with who Feliciano?"

He took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to admit to someone and himself that he was in love.

"I am in love with my brother's husband."

Ciana's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Ve…it's true~ I just don't know what to do! I tried everything but my heart kept going back to him! I am disgusting! I deserve to die!"

Ciana ran up to him and shook him by the shoulders. "Feli! Feli calm yourself! It's okay!"

"No it's not okay! I shouldn't love him! He is married to my Fratellone! I don't know what to do…" Feliciano started to form tears in his eyes and Ciana frowned and pulled him into a hug.

"Feliciano listen. Love cannot be helped. If this is how you truly feel then I think that it's not worth hiding it anymore. You need to tell him. Even if it will ruin you and your brothers relationship. Or their relationship. It's better than holding it in because it could turn to be too much."

Feliciano couldn't believe what she just said to him. Tell Antonio? And Lovino!? Was she mad?!

"I can't Ciana! Lovino is all I have left! It's not worth it! You don't understand.." Feliciano sniffed.

"I do understand. In fact.." She took a deep breath. "It..happened to me before."

Feliciano stopped sobbing for a second and looked into her eyes confused.

"I was in the same situation as you were before. This is why I understand. My sister was married to this man once. They were madly in love. The man and I were the best of friends until one day he kissed me. I didn't know it then, but once he placed his lips upon mine…I just knew. I loved him. Then.."

She trailed off and looked away to the pond and sighed. "Then we started to see each other. I never told my sister and soon she found out. After all of the fighting and suffering, she finally admitted to me that she would be less angry if I would have told her in the first place. That things would have been better, but now our relationship was far from fixing. I regret it to this day and this is why I don't want you to go through the same thing!" Tears were running down her cheeks as she focused her attention back to Feliciano. "So this is why, I want you to tell your brother. If you truly love him like you do, you will not do things behind his back. It is better if he knows…because I haven't talked to my sister in three years. It kills me and the man ended up cheating on me in the end."

Feliciano's eyes widened at that. "But no! That doesn't mean he will do that to you too. I just want you to make sure that this is what you want and you are sure that you love him. Okay?"

Feliciano nodded and hugged her tightly. "I understand." Feliciano pulled away and gave her a small smile. "So..you forgive me for breaking up with you?" He pouted.

"Si! How could I be mad at a face like that?" She giggled and pinched his cheek causing him to blush.

There was a moment of silence between them as they both stared off at the sunset that was shining over the pond.

"Go to him." She sighed. "Just get it over and done with."

"Ve.." Feliciano nodded and gave her one last peck on the cheek and she blushed. "Thank you Ciana. You have no idea how much better you made me feel." He smiled and ran off to his house.

Ciana just stood there and sighed again watching him run off. "No problem bello. Good luck."

* * *

By the time Feliciano got to the house it was almost dark out. The house seemed creepily quiet and dark all but one light that was on in the kitchen.

A memory of last night went through his mind of when Antonio was drunk. He prayed that that wouldn't be the case again.

Although he thought that maybe Antonio was making some dinner for them instead. Feliciano was pretty sure that he wouldn't get drunk like that again tonight.

He wondered if he remembered what he had said to him last night?

But besides that, Feliciano had a mission. And it was to admit his feelings for Antonio. Whether he would accept it or not, he needed to let it out.

He'd been blind this whole time since meeting the man that he was in love with him. Though he promised to himself that he would do nothing with the man. Not even a kiss until he told Lovino. Then fate would decide where it would lead them. It was scary but exciting at the same time.

Feliciano stepped inside the house and took off his shoes and jacket by the closet. He slowly walked through the hall and into the kitchen. Antonio was cooking just as he expected but something was different.

There was no music. No dancing or singing. No happiness on the man's face and it caused Feliciano to frown.

'_Maybe it's not the best time to tell him. Something must be bothering him?'_

"Antonio I'm home!" Feliciano chimed in noticing Antonio jump from the surprise shout.

"Oh hola Feli! I'm just cooking us some dinner. Please take a seat it'll be done soon."

"Okay! I just have to get dressed first. I'll be right back." Antonio nodded and Feliciano headed to his room all the time wondering why Antonio seemed so down.

Antonio was stirring the soup that he was cooking with a frown on his face. All day he had been alone dealing with his mixed emotions and had no one to comfort him. When he had called Lovino again today, he seemed very distant and just wanted to end the conversation quickly. He wondered if Lovino was mad at him for something. But he just couldn't figure it out.

Other than that, there was the other feeling that was destroying him from the inside out. Feliciano. That's what was all on his mind.

When he was cleaning the house earlier, he found himself staring into space thinking about him. His cheery smile, his cute laugh, his hair, his eyes, his lips…

And then his thoughts drifted to last night. He told Feli that he wanted him. He was surprised to see that Feliciano wasn't affected by it. He had the right to be mad at him, but he wasn't. He pretended like nothing of last night had happened.

Just like he always did for Feliciano.

But Antonio couldn't take this anymore. He didn't know when he was about to explode, but it was going to be soon. Nothing kept his mind off of the younger Vargas. It was like a sickness that consumed him and he now only had eyes for him.

'_Why?'_ He thought as he sighed and put the spoon down to the side. _'Why do I have to feel like this? My poor innocent husband has to suffer with my fake emotions for him and will never know how I feel for his younger brother. I am such horrible person..'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard some movement and turned around to see Feliciano entering the kitchen. He looked so cute with his loose white tee shirt and dark blue pajama pants. It fit perfectly against his slim form along with his content smile placed on his face.

Antonio had to turn around quickly so that it wouldn't look like he was checking out the young handsome man.

Lovino was handsome too, but there was something about Feli that turned him on and attracted him. While going back to stirring, Feliciano spoke.

"So what did you do today Antonio?"

"Oh, you know the simple clean, nap, and cook. Haha." He gave him a strained smile but Feliciano didn't notice.

"Oh sounds like fun!"

"Si…fun."

Feliciano frowned and before he could ask what was wrong Antonio spoke up.

"What did you and Ciana do today?"

Feliciano remembered to what happened just before and started to get nervous. He couldn't tell the man right now of his true feelings so he ended up telling him half of the truth.

"We…uh..broke up."

Antonio suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and smirked to himself. But he quickly removed that smirk and frowned while turning to Feli.

"What? Why what happened?" He put on such a great act.

"I…didn't see us going anywhere ve.."

"Oh. Well, are you happy now?"

Feliciano looked to the man's eyes and gave a little grin. "Almost."

Antonio felt a blush form on his face and he didn't know what he meant by that. So he turned around quickly and began stirring faster. "Oh? How so?"

Suddenly Feliciano was standing next to him and curiously leaned over and looked into the pot to see what he was cooking.

"What are you making?"

Antonio felt a chill run through his body but he shook it off. Feliciano was so close to him that their shoulders touched. His hair was close to his face as he breathed in the faint smell of lemon shampoo.

"Um, it's a really good soup from my country. You'll like it don't worry."

"I always like your cooking Antonio!" Feliciano turned and gave him a wide smile. Antonio blushed even more and stuttered.

"A-ah si. Gracias Feli. I appreciate it."

Feliciano took a step back from him. Antonio could see the content look in his face and wondered if he even felt the slightest hurt that he broke up with Ciana.

Not like he cared about her much anyways.

Feliciano started to walk back to the kitchen table when Antonio stopped him.

"I, uh, Feli?"

Feliciano turned slightly to him curiously. "Hm?"

"D-Do you want to t-try my soup? You know…ah, see if it's good?" Antonio held his breath but was relieved when Feliciano nodded and smiled.

"Ve, okay!"

Feliciano stood in front of him at an arm's distance away. Antonio grabbed a spoon from the drawer and scooped some of the soup with it. He blew at it a little to cool it off and held his other hand underneath it so that it wouldn't spill on the floor.

Slowly he turned to Feliciano and held out the spoon for him.

"C-Close your eyes."

"Okay." Feliciano closed his eyes and parted his mouth.

"Um, come closer so I don't spill this."

Feliciano obliged and took a small step closer.

"C-Closer." Antonio's heart started beating faster as Feliciano took another step towards him. He was already in a good enough distance, but he wanted him closer than that.

"Closer…"

Feliciano took one last step to him now a breath away with his mouth still parted. Antonio's eyes fell to his lips and gazed at them. His lips were a perfect heart shape and they looked so soft…

It seemed like he was taking forever as Feliciano spoke out to him.

"Antonio?"

That was it.

Antonio breathed out shakily and dropped the spoon in between them pulling Feliciano into a kiss. He took a deep inhale through his nose taking in the sweet scent of the boy connected with him.

Feliciano's eyes immediately widened as he gasped into the kiss and grabbed Antonio by the shoulders to push him away a little.

"A-Antonio! Ve?!"

Antonio's eyes were glazed over with lust. His lips felt so good against his and he needed more.

Feliciano looked confused and shocked but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. His heart was beating fast. He had kissed him…and he liked it.

Antonio didn't wait for long as his lips once again collided with Feliciano's with much passion than before. Feliciano whimpered and tried to fight back, but he failed. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss and started kissing him back.

Antonio was kissing him. He had advanced on him so suddenly that it caught him off guard. But it felt so good.

Antonio's lips caressed Feliciano's sensually causing his legs to go weak. He then deepened the kiss by parting Feli's lips with his tongue. Another whimper came out of Feliciano as his tongue entered his mouth.

He began moving his tongue around Feliciano's eliciting a moan which caused Antonio's blood to boil. Their kiss started to get heated as pants and moans came out of their mouths.

Feliciano lowered his hands and dragged them slowly down Antonio's chest. Then he went under his shirt and started to caress his abdomen and then slid his fingers to graze over his nipples.

Antonio moaned and groped Feliciano's behind causing a gasp to escape from his mouth.

Antonio had enough. He needed more.

"Antonio.." Feliciano gasped again as he squeezed a little harder.

"Feli…" Antonio breathed into the kiss as he backed them up until Feliciano hit the kitchen counter. Feliciano let out a little whimper of pain but was soon quieted by Antonio lifting him up on to sit on the counter.

"A-Antonio? What are you-"

"Feli I want you."

Feliciano noticed the look in his green eyes. They pierced into his own amber ones with want and lust. Feliciano couldn't help but get turned on. It aroused him the position that Antonio placed him in, but he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

Suddenly he felt hands tug at his pajama pants.

"Ve?" Feliciano was confused. What was he doing?

Even though he knew it was wrong, he didn't stop Antonio from pulling down his pajama pants revealing his throbbing erection to the man.

A large blush appeared on Feliciano's cheeks. His breathing became fast as he was trying to catch up to what was happening.

It was all happening too fast.

Antonio got on his knees suddenly and started to kiss Feliciano's erection. A groan escaped his lips as his eyes became hooded with lust. He leaned more back into the cabinets behind him.

He watched as Antonio licked up his cock and sucked on his tip fervently. Feliciano gasped as he felt a shiver of pleasure course through his body. It felt so good. It felt so wrong. He didn't fucking care anymore.

Antonio started to take in the length and slowly bobbed his head up and down feeling Feliciano tremble above him.

"Nnn..Anto-nio.." Feliciano moaned and placed a hand on his head to guide him to go faster.

His breaths came in pants as Antonio worked him faster and sucked harder. His eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head as he was reaching his peak.

The feel of Antonio's tongue sliding up and down the underside of his cock while moving his lips over him was beginning to be too much.

"Ahh..I..I think I'm going to cum.." He moaned.

Antonio only moved faster and started to play with his balls. Feliciano bucked into his mouth as his orgasm reached its peak.

"Antonio...Don't stop.." Feliciano's head fell backwards against the cabinet as he moaned out his pleasure of his orgasm. He came hard into his mouth as he felt Antonio swallow around him taking in all of his seed.

Feliciano was gasping for air and fell limp against the cabinets behind him. He thought it was over but he was so wrong.

Through his afterglow of pleasure he felt hands grasp around his hips and lift him up.

"V-Ve?! What are you doing?"

Antonio didn't say a word. His eyes were too glazed over and he was obviously way too aroused to give him a proper answer.

Feliciano felt his back hit the wooden kitchen table. A gasp escaped his mouth as he soon realized what the man had planned.

Antonio zipped down his pants and removed his boxers and began to rub himself. Feliciano watched in a daze as the man got to his knees again but this time spread Feliciano's legs.

"W-What are you- o-ohh.." Feliciano moaned as he felt Antonio's hot tongue slide against his hole. He circled it and stabbed at it with his tongue making it nice and wet while Feliciano groaned and gasped above him.

When Antonio felt he was wet enough his stood back up and spit a couple of times in his hand and spread it over his throbbing member.

"Antonio?" Feliciano asked as his arousal spiked once more watching him prepare him.

"Feliciano.." Antonio breathed as he leaned forward closer to the delicate man and pressed into him.

Feliciano felt a surge of pain course through him as Antonio pushed all the way in. He let out a whimper and Antonio stopped to wait for him to get used to his girth.

After a couple of moments Feliciano relaxed and Antonio began to move. His thrusts were slow at first enjoying the tight heat from the man below him. He watched his face as it slowly went from pain to pleasure.

That was his cue to go faster. His pace picked up as he thrust harder into Feliciano. Feliciano gasped and moaned out loud causing Antonio to fuck him harder. He lifted his legs over his shoulders and drove into him like the world was going to end.

He felt so good. Feliciano was in pure bliss. But they were on the kitchen table and that's where they ate. Even though it was kinky, they needed to go somewhere more proper.

Antonio stopped thrusting for a moment and pulled out of him. Feliciano whimpered at the loss of contact and was lifted up into the man's arms.

"Where are we going?" Feliciano panted in his ear.

"The couch." Antonio dropped Feliciano playfully onto the couch causing him to giggle and then crawled over him.

"You're so beautiful Feli." Antonio said as he looked into Feliciano's eyes and kissed him once more. This time it was slow and passionate. Antonio's tongue slid against Feliciano's sensually as he positioned himself to enter him once more.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss as he felt Antonio reach a faster pace. Not as crazy as before but it was still very good.

They made love on the couch and all that could be heard in the house were moans and pants. Feliciano wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist as he bucked upwards to meet with his thrusts. They were both so close. It wasn't long until their climax would reach their peak.

Antonio pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss his neck. He nipped at the skin causing Feliciano to shudder and moan loudly. Antonio could feel his hot seed spill in between them as Feliciano went tight around him.

"Fuck!" Antonio gasped and moaned into his neck as he came inside him. He thrusted a couple more times until he was spent.

They lay there breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths and enjoying the afterglow. Antonio slowly moved himself out of him and raised himself on both elbows above Feli so he wouldn't squish him with his body weight.

He watched Feliciano's face as his eyes slowly opened giving him a sweet smile. Antonio couldn't help but to feel that this was the most perfect moment he has ever had in his life.

He moved some of his hair from his face and smiled back. This boy is so perfect. How come he never seen it before?

Antonio sighed and gazed lovingly into Feliciano's eyes.

"I think I'm in love you…"


End file.
